The King's Captive
by X-LonelyGirl-X
Summary: Governer's daughter Lilly is thrust into a world of pirates but its nothing like how she imagined it... afterall she never expected to become a hostage nor to meet the infamous Pirate King. Eventual Liley; don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, new fic here :)**

**This was inspired and heavily influenced by Pirates of the Caribbean. I was just sat watching At World's End when boom - Liley fic idea :D**

**The King's Captive**

**Chapter One:** They're coming. They're here.

"Tell me!"

"Like hell I will,"

"Final chance; tell me what I want to know and I will spare your life,"

"Spare it to the depths of your prisons. Tempting, but I'll pass," the blonde pirate smirked at the Commodore. She continued pulling at the bonds around her wrists; attempting to loosen them but it seemed to be of no avail. His face went from irritation to impassiveness as he roughly pulled the noose tight around her slender neck.

"You will regret the day you sided with _pirates_," he said, spitting the last word and spraying the blonde's face with his spittle.

"I think it was the best decision I ever made; after rejecting your proposal that is," she smirked again. She saw the flash of hurt and hate in his eyes before they grew guarded and he leaned his face into hers.

"Begin." He uttered the single word with smugness, directing the order elsewhere but kept his eyes locked on the blonde's blue before he backed away and finally turned down the steps, descending into the crowd gathered below.

"…By decree, according to martial law, the following statutes are temporarily amended…" the officer's voice rang out across the courtyard. The blonde pirate sighed and lowered her head, turning her attention to the scuffed black boots adorning her feet; she didn't fear death, she really didn't… she just feared that it would hurt.

"Right to assembly, suspended."

The officer's voice still carried on the faint sea breeze but the sentenced pirate hardly heard him above the deafening silence which seemed to be closing in on her; suffocating her almost in its tangible grasp.

"Right to habeas corpus, suspended."

She promised, the blonde thought, she _promised_ me. She's too late. I'm going to hang here, today, in this dusty courtyard before the man who had taken the lives of people I'd loved; my family, my friends...

"Right to legal counsel, suspended."

She strained at the bonds again but they were still too tight to pull loose of; and she was running out of time. The rope was cutting into her wrists and it stung, her teeth clenched in pain as she continued to try and pull free. Better a flesh wound to the wrist than a snapped neck dangling several feet from the ground.

"Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended."

Oh fuck; this really is it, she thought. No time to escape now; this truly was the end of my life. And it's just how I imagined it – surrounded by hundreds of people who hated me and were gathered to watch my demise… oh wait, that's _not_ how I imagined it. But when it comes to death… how much choice do you really have? It is inevitable after all.

Here it comes, she thought, my life flashing before my very eyes. The blonde saw again how her life had led her to this very spot, to the spot she was about to die in.

-X-

"Miss Truscott," said a voice and I sighed. Could I never get any peace around here? Regardless of how I felt, I put on a smile and turned to see the Commodore standing before me.

"Yes?" I asked, faking the politeness in my voice. I acted the charming Governor's daughter but really, I just wanted to be free of here and free of this damn corset.

"Your father wishes for you to see him in his study," the Commodore said, stamping his foot in that orderly fashion the Navy men seemed to do. I had no idea what it meant but I knew to simply bow my head slightly to acknowledge it.

"Thank you, I shall be there in a moment," I told him, turning to face the ocean once more. How I longed to be out there, sailing towards the sunset, with no thoughts concerning corsets and formal dinners, or riding horses side-saddle and hearing of how I shall be wed to the man stood behind me. No thoughts or worries; simply the wind in my sails and holding my arms out as I soared across the waves.

"Lillian," came the Commodore's voice again. "He said it was urgent and that you go to him immediately."

"Fine," I pulled my gaze from the setting sun and pushed past the Commodore. He knew why. He'd called me 'Lillian' and he knew I hated it. Yet he refused to call me 'Lilly' as it was considered a _peasant_ name… he really knew how to compliment the girl he was 'destined' to marry.

Upon reaching my father's study, I found him almost frantic and pacing up and down the room. I closed the door behind me, the noise startling my father out of his thoughts.

"Did he tell you?"

"Did who tell me what?" I questioned, noticing how the wig my father wore was dishevelled as if he'd been pulling at it in despair. He sighed dramatically and pushed his palms hard against the desk, "Father, what's wrong?"

"They're coming," he said ominously, his tone sending shivers down my spine.

"Who are coming?" I asked, my voice low with a hint of both fear and intrigue.

"Pirates."

"Pirates?" I exclaimed to which my father quickly shushed me, flapping his arms. "Pirates?" I repeated at a much lower volume.

"Yes. We stole something from them many years ago… they've come to get it back,"

"You stole something? What? And why are they only coming for it now?"

"I really shouldn't tell you; it could compromise you if you're caught," he fretted, finally pulling off the wig to run his hand over his receding grey hair.

"I-if I'm c-caught?" I stammered over those few words. Caught by _pirates_… the thought wasn't completely filled with dread and fear but I knew that the pirates of my imagination and the ones of reality were two very different species.

"I'm so sorry Lilly; it may well be a possibility… which is why you are going to leave Port Royal as soon as possible. I need you out of danger,"

"B-but what about you? If they're coming because of something you stole, surely you need to escape too!"

"I must face the consequences of my actions. I may be able to reason with them; offer up what they want in exchange for sparing the town…" he trailed off and I could sense that despite his words, he probably wouldn't stick to father was indeed the Governor and on the surface he presented himself as this hero, brave and strong… but really, he was a coward who only got to his position by chance.

"But father –"

"No 'buts' Lilly; you will leave tonight whether you like it or not. I will not have my daughter in harms way," he ordered, slamming his fist upon his desk.

"You always told me you couldn't reason with pirates – why are you attempting it now? You'll be killed,"

"I'll be fine," he said, but I could hear in his voice he knew he wouldn't be. "Henry! Take her to the carriage,"

Henry came in through the double doors and quickly escorted me out of the room, his hands firmly securing my arms to my sides as I protested. "No! Father!" I yelled but it was no use, Henry did his duty and got me inside the carriage, locking me inside.

"Hey!" I banged against the carriage window but Henry just continued to mount the carriage and suddenly we were moving, the big black horse pulling us along. I slumped back in the seat, defeated. I sighed. What was it my father had stolen? And if it was years ago, why were they only coming to collect it now?

An almighty bang shook the carriage some minutes later and looking out of the window I saw a huge fire billowing up from the docks; the oranges contrasting with the purpling sky as the sun finally disappeared over the horizon. "Oh my god," I breathed, pressing against the window. I could see a ship in the waters, its cannons firing at the Port. It bore no flags and its sails were of the deepest black. "Pirates," I uttered the word, my breath steaming up the window as the landscape sped past as Henry encouraged the horse to travel faster. We were hurrying through the back streets, the houses now few and far between before we finally past the final house, and onto the hard road which led away from the Port.

Suddenly I was thrown forward in the carriage, crashing against the wall and hitting my head hard. I cringed and put my hand to my head. I was bleeding. Disorientation quickly passed as I realised the carriage was no longer moving. I heard my breathing fast and hard in the small, dark carriage; the only thing which seemed louder was the cannon fire outside which flashed light into the carriage. Then the door began rattling and a face peered through the window.

"Hello poppet," the vile looking pirate grinned with discoloured teeth, his breath creating a foggy cloud on the thin glass. "Going somewhere?" He ripped open the door with ease and grabbed hold of my ankles, pulling hard. I grasped on to whatever I could, but it was no use and I was soon bucking in his embrace.

"Put me down you!" I screamed. "Henry! Henry, help!" I yelled as I continued to struggle in his arms.

"_Henry_? Oh was that his name?" he smirked, nodding towards the body on the ground, blood swiftly soaking the white on his uniform.

"Henry?" I squeaked, looking upon his frozen face. Henry… was dead? I couldn't quite comprehend it, I'd never known anyone who'd died before – except my mother but I was much too young to remember really – let alone, seeing the bleeding body before me, his skin almost visibly cooling as the life escaped him and pooled on the dirt ground in a viscous red puddle.

"Now then poppet, can't be having you escaping now can we? Where is it? Tell us where it is and we _may_ spare your life," he spat, his comrade appearing and holding a blade to my throat.

"What? Where is what? I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Don't lie to us poppet," he growled and the cool blade pressed harder into my flesh, a simple twitch away from slicing my throat open. I squirmed but they held me fast. "Maybe her father didn't tell her after all," he surmised. "Which means we have no further use for her... kill her,"

"Parley!" I blurted and it clearly took them by surprise.

"Parley?" they both questioned in sync.

"Parley," I repeated, panicking. "I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain."

"I know the code," he spat at me through his blackened teeth, shaking me slightly in his grip.

"If an adversary demands parlay you can do them no harm until the parlay is complete," I continued my heart racing and adrenaline pumping around my body fiercely. Please let them honour the code, I chanted in my head.

"To blazes with the code," said the second pirate, the one with the scruffy mousey hair. My breath caught in my throat – they were going to kill me regardless of parley!

The first pirate slapped the second around the head, before quickly restraining me with both hands once more. "She wants to be taken to the Captain," he spat at his comrade before turning to me and smirking. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honour the Code."

They each took a hold of my arms and dragged me back into the town which was much like a battlefield; flames and gunpowder and the clashing of swords. Many bodies were strewn upon the floor, none of them pirates. Tonight I saw my first dead body, closely followed by about thirty more. They led me to the docks and man-handled me off of the pier and into a small rowing boat amongst several other pirates, all of whom began leering at me. I wrapped my arms around myself self-consciously as they began rowing towards the huge ship which towered above us, the one with the black sails.

Upon reaching the side of the ship, I was again manhandled onto the wet rope ladder and pushed up, finally being tipped onto the deck.

"I thought no harm came to those who invoke parley," I muttered, as a half-sat half-laid on the deck most of my hair now hanging loose around my face and my dress swooping around my body, now dirty and ragged.

"Were you hurt poppet? No, so be quiet,"

"_You_ be quiet Bellamy," came a voice and man pushed his way in front of the crew. "So she's invoked parley has she?"

"Yes. _She_ has," I said, getting to my feet and attempting to appear brave.

"I see," mused the man before me, his dark hair mid-length and hung loose beneath his hat.

"She's the Governor's daughter yet she claims no knowledge of which we seek," said the scruffy haired pirate.

"Is that so?" he continued in that indifferent tone, his green eyes running over me, analysing me.

"Captain, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal…" my voice trailed off as the entire crew, including the man before me, burst into laughter. "What?"

"She thinks he's the captain," laughed scruffy-hair, nudging the one with foul teeth who rolled his eyes. This scruffy pirate was obviously not the brightest of the crew.

"There were a lot of long words in there, Miss; but I'm not the captain of this here ship," smirked the green-eyed pirate I'd mistaken for captain.

"Well in accordance with parley, I wish to speak to the captain." I told him firmly although the fear in my stomach made me feel much less confident than what I was sounding.

"I'm afraid the Captain is unavailable right now," he laughed, the single gold earring swaying with the movement. The rest of the crew chuckled along with him. The chuckles trailed into a slight nervousness as a green parrot sailed over their heads, its claws mere centimetres from their scalps as it soared, coming to a rest on one of the ropes connected to the mast.

"Let her speak," came a new voice and heavy silence fell amongst the men. They each turned towards the voice and bowed there heads. This wasn't normal behaviour that much I knew. I looked up to see the _actual_ captain stood up near the helm, a black booted foot resting upon the balcony railing. The captain's long hair blew loose in the strong sea breeze, but his hat stayed firmly in place. I couldn't quite see his face from this distance coupled with the shadow of his hat which shielded his face from the light of the ship's lanterns.

"Speak," he uttered the word again, in a thick accent I couldn't place, before leaping over the balcony and landing effortlessly upon his feet on the deck, some eight or so feet below. I couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped my mouth at such a feat. His face was still shrouded in shadow as he strode over to me; the crew parting like the Red Sea to allow him through. I took an involuntary step back as he approached and I saw him smile, flashing white teeth, before raising his hand and pushing his hat further back on his head, revealing his face.

"Y-you're… you're…" I stammered hardly able to comprehend what I was seeing.

"What? Dashing? Charming?" the Captain offered. "No? …monstrously attractive? The best damn pirate these seas have ever seen? Hmm?"

"A woman." I managed to spit out and she smirked, taking off her Captain's hat to run her hand through her long wavy hair, shaking the tousled brunette locks about her shoulders.

"Oh yes; I _always_ forget that one," she laughed, and the crew chuckled. "So you wish for us to stop attacking the port, to turn and leave and never return, I presume?"

I nodded and she laughed, pacing slowly up and down; her boots clicking slightly against the wood and she donned her captain's hat once more.

"You see, I would…" she said hopping up to sit on one of the barrels, her arms behind her as she leant back. "But your father has something I want…"

"I d-don't know what you're talking about,"

"D-don't you?" she snapped mockingly, jumping up from her position to stand before me, her face extremely close to mine. I didn't move, attempting to appear brave. "I don't think that's quite true,"

"Captain," a voice said and we both turned to see several pirates climbing onto the deck from the rope ladder I'd been forced to climb mere minutes before.

"The Governor seems to have escaped through a series of underground tunnels. We found no trace of the compass,"

"Damn it," cursed the Captain before turning her attention back on me. "Where do those tunnels go? Where is the compass?"

"I don't know anything about any compass," I said truthfully but I did know about those tunnels but I thought it best to avoid admitting that. She stared into my eyes for a few moments.

"Fine. I believe you," she surmised. "So what are your terms Miss? You're father has escaped to safety along with my compass; so I no longer have any need to destroy your town,"

"L-leave. Leave and never return," I stammered. She smirked, pulling a stray hair from her head and letting the breeze carry it away.

"Deal." She continued to smirk as she shook my hand in her gloved one. She then turned to the crew, walking back down the centre of them. "Make haste gentlemen, we have a chase to continue."

The men were suddenly bustling around on deck, setting about with their jobs. Moments later the ship began to move away from Port Royal.

"Hey! Hey, wait! This isn't what we agreed," I argued taking a step forward then stopping in my tracks as the Captain abruptly stopped. Sighing, she turned slowly before striding swiftly towards me, speaking as she did so.

"We agreed that we would leave and never return. You didn't specify that you weren't to come with us," she smiled at the final word, hooking her finger under my chin as she reached me. "Plus, you'll make for wonderful leverage for when we do find your father,"

"A-are you going to kill him?" I asked, fearing the answer. Her fingers were still holding my chin, forcing me to look into her blue-grey eyes which bore into mine.

"Not if he hands over my compass," she smiled before walking away and going down below deck, leaving me stood on a pirate ship, alone, and with Port Royal getting smaller and smaller with every passing second. Oh god, what do I do now?

**AN: What do you think? Review please. **

**Update may be a while, that's if people want me to continue obviously. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This has been sat in my documents for ages so I thought I'd post it. I'm gonna try and update this again soon but I dunno :/ Anyway, enjoy x**

**Chapter Two**: _Captain's Orders_

The sun had gone down before the pirates had arrived and the night had fast become cloudy and shielded the sky from me… leaving me with no indication as to what time it was. It felt like I'd been sat on this barrel on the deck for hours, but the cloudy sky showed no signs of lightening with the dawn.

So here I was, cold and alone, being held hostage on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean with no idea how long I'd been here or how long I would be here…

I shivered again; my body's lame attempt to warm my freezing flesh. It didn't help. Goosebumps adorned my skin and the bottom of my dress was still wet from where it had gone into the ocean on the way up the ladder… it plastered itself across my bare legs, making them feel impossibly colder. I rubbed my hands across my arms, trying to create a friction but it was like trying to start a fire with icicles.

"Girl." My teeth chattered slightly when I looked up to the man who I'd previously mistaken for the captain. I didn't say anything, choosing to give them the 'silent treatment'. "The captain requests your presence at dinner,"

Again I didn't say anything but my silence wasn't so silent as, at the prospect of food, my stomach growled loudly and caused the man before me to smirk, revealing a gold tooth. He didn't say anything, merely nodding in the direction he wished me to go. I waited for a few moments, trying to be difficult, before heading across the deck. The eyes of the crew followed me, burned into me as they leered… I wasn't used to this. Sure, men looked at me back in Port Royal but it was always with respect and they turned away if I caught them – here, they openly gazed at me, not even attempting to shield their thoughts from their eyes. It made my blood run cold, colder than what it already felt in this sea air.

I headed down the short flight of steps the captain had disappeared down earlier, going through the door and down the kinda cramped hallway. I didn't know where I was going but the mistaken captain nudged me towards the farthest door. I hesitated before opening the door, my numb fingers slipping slightly on the metal of the door.

The room was much bigger than I expected, its width being the entire back of the ship with a large window looking out onto the ocean. A small partition wall was to my right and I could see the corner of a bed and a small dresser with a washbasin and looking-glass upon it. My eyes continued to scope the room from the large mahogany food laden table to the not _as_ large desk in front of the window with the chair facing out of it.

"Captain," said the mistaken captain, shoving me further into the candle-lit and deliciously warm room. "She's here,"

"Good," came the reply from the chair which faced out of the window. "Thank you, Oken. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Captain," said the dark-haired pirate I now knew to be called Oken. He turned and left, leaving me alone with the female captain – how did that even happen? She still remained in her seat, the back facing me and I shifted my weight on my feet. What was I supposed to do? I was invited here for dinner and there's a table full of delicious smelling food there… but I can't just help myself, can I? I shifted my weight again back onto my left foot, and out of self-consciousness combined with boredom, I began picking at bits of cotton on my ruined dress.

"There's no salvaging it y'know," she said breaking the silence and startling me. She still hadn't turned around and I realised she could see my reflection it the window before her. My face burned red briefly before my body used the excess heat to try and warm the rest of my body.

"W-what?" I asked with my voice breaking slightly from nerves and chattering teeth, presuming she meant my dress but I wasn't so sure. She could see my reflection but I couldn't see hers so I didn't know where she was looking or to what she was referring.

"Your dress. Plus, it's hardly the correct attire aboard a ship," she said, still not turning so I could see her.

"F-f-forgive me," the cold made me stammer on the 'f'. "But I hardly had chance to pack bef-f-ore I was hauled away by your pirate f-friends,"

"Touché," she said before a short pause, "But if you'd close that pretty little mouth of yours and listen to someone other than your father for once, you'd realise that I was about to offer you more suitable, _dry_ clothing," her voice came out hard and it silenced me easily at her harsh words. "That's better," she said at my sustained silence. "The clothes are in my bedroom."

"Thanks," I mumbled before heading towards where the bed was hidden behind the partition wall. This was her bedroom? It's hardly even a room. It doesn't even have four walls. On the dark bed covers was a white shirt and black pants outfit and a pair of black, scuffed boots on the floor beside the bed. Pants? I was to wear _trousers_? I'd never worn trousers before – it was all corset's and skirts and frilly dresses… much like the dirty wet one I wore now. I can't say I've never thought about such attire, considering I really did hate corsets, but thinking and doing are two very different things. My father… hell, my _maids_ would have a stroke at the thought of me in 'men's clothing'… but I couldn't say anything, the captain wore them and these were obviously her clothes – not one of the other members of the crew were quite so slim.

I sighed and tried to push self-consciousness out of my mind as I pulled off the dress, with difficulty I might add, and discarded it to the floor as I struggled out of the tight corset. Fresh shivers shook my body as more air touched my body, but at least the air was warm inside here, with all the flickering candles casting their warm glow into the room. After undressing I quickly shuffled into the clean clothes and found that the pants were amazingly comfortable and the feel of the fabric against my cool skin was the real highlight. I folded up my clothes and placed them in a neat pile on the dresser next to the wash basin. I checked the looking-glass and tried to fix my hair which was windswept and half out of its original position, cascading down my back and around my face. I pulled out the red ribbon, tied my hair in a loose braid then reattached the ribbon to secure the braid in place. I then dipped my finger into the water and rubbed at the dried blood on my forehead where I'd banged it on being forcibly removed from the carriage.

"Um…" I said as I exited the 'bedroom'. For a few moments nothing happened, but I could feel rather than see that she was watching my reflection again. Then the chair slowly turned so that she looked at me head on. Her hands were clasped together under her chin, her elbows leaning on her desk as she stared hard at me. Her captain's hat was on the desk before her, allowing her long brunette locks to hang loosely around her face, framing it as those blue-grey eyes continued to stare. Her face showed no emotion but even from across the room, I could tell the brunette was thinking something; I just didn't know what it was.

"Sit," she uttered the single word, nodding towards the table of food. After a moments hesitation, I followed the captain's order and sat down at the table where the pirate soon joined me, taking the seat at the head of the table, the one next to me. "Eat," she said, now nodding towards the food. Again, I hesitated then reached out and started placing small portions of food on my plate.

"There's no one here who's going to criticise how much you eat," she said as she watched me delicately cut my food into smaller pieces. "Eat it all with your hands for all I care,"

I was silent for a few moments, contemplating it… before I practically shovelled the delicious food into my mouth, hardly finishing one mouthful before I shoved more in. Miley smirked appreciatively, leaning back in her own chair.

"A-are you not eating?" I stammered around a combination of nervousness and the mouthful of chicken.

"Oh what is this? Daddy's girl talking with her mouthful?" she laughed and I felt my stomach tighten with an anger towards my captor – not only was I a hostage here, but she was going to make fun of me too? She picked up an apple and took a bite, the crisp sound piercing the silence which had surrounded us. "Wouldn't want to deprive you of any," she continued nodding towards the large selection of food, "You seem pretty hungry and I bet after what? Eighteen? Nineteen? years of tiny portions and a constant diet… you're just dying to gorge on all this,"

For several minutes she just sat and watched me eat as she ate her own apple. I couldn't deny it; for pirates, people so often criticised of being savage and dirty… they sure did make a good meal!

"Nineteen," I said quietly as I swallowed my final bite, unable to fit much else into my full stomach.

"Huh?" she asked, as I obviously had just pulled her out of her own thoughts.

"My age. I was nineteen at the turn of this month," I told her, keeping my eyes on my plate, fearful of looking at the captain… she had an aura about her which unnerved me no-end.

"Oh," She paused. "Do you have a name to go with that age? Or am I to refer to you as 'girl' for the rest of the time you are aboard my ship?"

"It's Lilly," I told her, still looking at my plate, my hands clasped tightly together on my lap.

"Lilly." She rolled the name around her mouth, as if she were testing it out.

"Um… how long… how long am I to be here?" I ventured, worried at it being a potential lifelong sentence.

"That depends entirely…" she told me, causing me to finally look at her. She'd turned in her seat, her long legs now hanging over the arm of the chair, and the core of the apple she'd eaten was balanced on her chest and I found myself staring at that core.

I tore my gaze away. "…on what?"

"Several things," she said, swinging her legs back around, putting the core on the table and leaning across, holding her hand up and lifting a finger as she made a list: "Mostly it depends on your father. You can leave when I get my compass back and since your father has it… you better pray he gives it back to me. Secondly," she raised another finger, "If your father fails to return it of his own accord, it depends on me and my crew to forcibly obtain it. And thirdly, it depends on you,"

"Me?" I gulped.

"Yes. I know that you know where your father is – if you tell us, the quicker you'll be free. If you don't help us, you'll stay here until option one or option two happens. But it really all boils down to secret option number four,"

"What's number four?"

"I get the compass in my hand by any means necessary?"

"What is the big deal with this compass?" I finally asked. "My father said he's had it for years… why are you only just coming to retrieve it now?"

She looked visibly taken aback that I'd asked her… or maybe it was something else that caused emotion to flash over her face before it became that indifferent mask once more. "The compass…" she paused, biting her tongue. "You do not need to know of its importance other than it is significant and that I want it back. And we've been trying to find your father since he stole it but that's pretty fucking hard without a damn compass!" she said raising her voice, again showing emotion instead of her indifferent façade… this time it was anger and irritation.

She stood and began pacing, her fists tightly balled. "You ask too many questions!" she spat at me, but refused to turn to me as if she were afraid of lashing out… although why a pirate was afraid of hitting me I don't know… isn't that normally what happens in the stories which circulate the Port?

"I…" I trailed off, deciding that defending myself was probably not the best idea when she was so clearly riled. "Do you have a name?"

"Huh?" She stopped pacing but even the muscles in her face were taut, her whole body tense. Her eyes seemed to almost shimmer, as if… no, she couldn't be… was she close to _crying?_ She seemed to realise I'd notice and began her pacing again.

"Your name?"

"You can call me Captain," she said, her pacing slowing slightly as she seemed to regain control of herself a little more.

"You are no captain of mine," I told her sternly. "I'm a hostage on this ship – I am not one of your men,"

That stopped her pacing. "That may be true but you will respect my position on this ship while you are aboard it. And I don't have much faith in your father, or you for that matter, in returning the compass… so you might be here a long time and you will refer to me as Captain."

"I'd rather not," I said, crossing my arms in defiance. The gesture seemed to amuse her as a smile spread briefly across her lips.

"Your preferences are no concern of mine. Either you refer to me as Captain or not at all." She said then raised her hand as I attempted to argue a little more. "I'll hear no more of it. Now, we sleep."

"S-sleep?" I repeated as she'd caught me off-guard with that one.

"Yes, sleep. You know that thing where you lie down, close your eyes and shut up for a couple of hours?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm familiar with the concept," I said just as sarcastically which seemed to please her as she flashed her white teeth in an almost surprised smile before her lips drew into a tight line.

"There's a blanket by the couch," she said, nodding towards the so-called couch. It was not so much a couch as a church pew with a soft padding on top of it. "That'll be your bed."

And with that, she got up and began blowing out candles, leaving me only one near my 'bed' still lit before she disappeared behind that partition wall, blowing out all the candles in there. I heard her climb into her bed all the while I was still sat in the almost dark. I sighed, knowing there was nothing else I could do, and padded over to the 'couch' and sat upon it. I bounced on it slightly, pleasantly surprised at how comfortable and soft it appeared to be.

I pulled out the blanket and prepared my bed before kicking off the boots and climbing in, fully clothed as my body still wasn't back up to its regular temperature. I didn't realise how tired I actually was till I was laid down, covered by the warm blanket. I sat up again reluctantly, to blow out the last remaining candle and plunged the room into darkness before lying back down.

It seemed like it was mere seconds before I slipped into a deep sleep that I heard a small voice pierce the dark and silent room.

"My name…" she said quietly, as if she weren't sure if I were actually listening. "…is Miley."

-x-

"Lilly."

I scrunched my eyes up, pulling the cover over my head. Those prissy maids of mine always wanted me to get up… can't they just leave me until I wake from my sleep myself?

"You will get up or I will have the men come and have their way with you."

My eyes pinged open at that. It certainly wasn't something a maid would say and my eyes opened to find a pair of black clad legs stood not far in front of me. I followed those legs up to the white tunic shirt and the dark brown waistcoat and further up to the stern face of the pirate captain underneath her captain's hat. I scrambled into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"You slept in your clothes?" she said raising an eyebrow. "You'll learn not to do that as they're the only clothing I'll be providing you with,"

I nodded; sleep still distorting my brain function. It was still awfully dark in the room, but the pale bluish glow which caused that ghostly pallor upon everything indicated to me that it was indeed morning albeit very early. Glancing behind me out of the huge window, I saw that there was still heavy cloud like the previous night, but the day seemed bright despite the fact the sun had not yet risen.

I jumped as something heavy was dropped by my feet. I took a weary glance at _Miley_, before looking down and I found a bucket and several brushes and rags. I looked back up at the captain, confused.

"While you're on my ship, you'll earn your keep," she said, tapping the bucket with her boot. "Today you'll be washing the deck."

"I'll… what?" hoping it was the early awakening that had caused me to mishear her – she wanted me to do chores?

"You heard me," she said as she turned on her heel and head out of the door calling back as she did. "You have five minutes to get on deck and begin or you'll be eating from the chum-bucket tonight."

Something told me that Captain Miley wasn't one for jokes and fooling around, so I quickly pulled on my boots, splashed some water on my face to wake myself up a little more, grabbed the bucket and ran up after her and onto the deck.

-X-

It seemed like I'd been scrubbing this blasted ship forever… but judging by the golden sun in the now cloudless sky, it couldn't be much past midday. And I was certainly feeling the midday heat. My arms felt like they were about to drop off and my hands had become blistered and bloody from the coarseness of the brushes and the repetitive strain of scrubbing at the wood. Who knew how dirty these things were? To glance at them you didn't notice, but once you're down on your knees, your bones screaming from the uncomfortable position, you really see how much daily grime was encrusted on the deck.

I sat up to wipe my brow, wincing as my back protested at the new position. I tried to stretch, turning my hips and leaning right back, hearing the bones of my spine crack and fill me with a short relief from the pain and ache.

"Slacking off are we?" I looked up to see that it was Oken, the pirate I'd initially thought was the captain. He'd stripped off his clothing so now he was only wearing his beige coloured breeches. Sweat glistened on his dark-haired chest and across his toned muscles. I tore my eyes away to look into his face; it was stern yet almost friendly at the same time.

"No," I responded, shaking my head. "I was just stretching,"

"Well, I wouldn't take too long. If the captain sees you," he glanced around before spotting the said captain up at the helm at the other side of the ship, not looking our direction. "She doesn't appreciate slackers. And with me being her quartermaster, she'd try and have me flogged for letting you off,"

"Oh," I said, looking towards the captain, her long brunette locks being carried by the breeze as she gazed out at the horizon. "I'll try not to get you into trouble." I said to the green-eyed pirate, his long dark hair tied into a small ponytail and his head covered by a black bandana rather than his leather hat I'd seen him wearing previously. He seemed like a nice person, and he was the only pirate on this ship to have shown me a fraction of kindness today. The others would walk past, kicking my bucket of water so it splashed over my clean floor or over me, or they'd spit where I'd finished cleaning or something of the like. If they weren't sabotaging my cleaning, they were leering at me, whispering what I could tell were crude fantasies of theirs to their comrades.

"Sail ho!" called a new voice, loud and clear above the sound of the waves and the noise of the crew. The voice came from a short thin man up in the crows nest. I shielded my eyes from the sun to look up at him, and following his gaze and his pointing finger, I turned to see a shape on the horizon.

"Is she flying any colours?" yelled Oken, he too shielding his eyes from the glare of the midday sun.

"It's not flying any," shouted the thin man.

"Sink me…" breathed Oken.

"What is it?" I asked him, noting his expression.

"There's only one type of ship which doesn't fly colours," he told me, but still kept his eyes on the ship on the horizon, as if he were afraid it would suddenly be upon us if he were to even blink. "Pirates."

"But you're pirates." I said, confused as to why he seemed apprehensive about the prospect of another ship of pirates.

"Yes. But we're different… and because of that, we have to be wary of others who know why. Some respect it whereas others wish to take it,"

"Oken!" I span to the new voice to see Miley standing behind us. How did she get there without us noticing? "This whole crew was under strict orders not to speak about such things; you knew that and you've disobeyed me,"

"I'm sorry Captain," he said, bowing his head in respect and shame. "It won't happen again."

"You're right it won't," she said then turned her attention to me, still knelt upon the floor. "You need to go below deck and stay out of sight if you value your life,"

"I …uh…"I stammered, not quite knowing what to say. Instead of saying anything, I tried to lift myself up off the floor but my legs were almost numb and my muscles ached and strained. I felt her hand slip around my arm and pull me easily to my feet before quickly releasing me.

Miley just looked at me. "Go below deck. Don't come out until I come to get you. Understand?"

I nodded, swallowing around the tightness in my throat, utterly terrified. I wobbled slightly on my numb limbs but finally got back into the Captain's quarters and I climbed under her desk, hoping that this constituted as staying out of sight.

What was it about these 'different' pirates which made them … _vulnerable_? Is that why they were worried about the oncoming ship? Was a fight going to break out? But a fight over what? Both ships are pirate ships – what is so different about that? Why were the crew forbidden to tell me of how this ship was different? What was this difference that made other pirates either respect them or wish to take it like Oken had said… take what? What was it they had?

-x-

"Lilly?"

I heard her voice and scrambled out from under the desk, banging my head as I did so. She smirked only briefly.

"They gone?" I asked, rubbing my head. Twice I'd banged my head in the same spot in less than two days; at this rate I'll end up with a permanent bruise on my forehead.

"Yeah." She said simply.

"What happened?"

"Less than what we expected," she said, continuing in that simple tone. "Lilly, you will do well not to ask questions to the crew,"

"I wasn't…" I stopped myself, not wanting to disclose how Oken had been talking to me in case I got him into trouble. "I mean, I won't."

"Good." She said, turning to leave once more. "You can continue cleaning the deck now,"

-x-

By the time the sun had dropped over the horizon I was aching all over. Every muscle was sore, even muscles which I didn't know existed were showing themselves. The blisters on my hands had got blisters and they were bloody and so painful.

"Here," said one of the pirate chefs, placing a plate of food in front of me then another in front of Miley before leaving the room. I winced slightly as I picked up the fork, the movement pulling on my tender blisters.

"What happened to the huge buffet like yesterday?" I asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

"It would be a waste of perfectly good food. Yesterday, your fear of being captured and taken aboard a pirate ship combined with you standing out in the cold made you hungry. Today, you're more used to it and your not cold therefore, less food is needed," she said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. I admit it made sense though.

"Yeah…" I took another bite then sighed, putting down my knife and fork. "Look, can't you just let me go. I won't tell anyone where you are or anything, just let me off this ship!"

"I can't do that,"

"Why not? I'm of no use to you here!"

"You're my new cleaner," she said with a smile playing in the corner of her lips.

"What?"

"You're my –"

"You don't need to repeat it!" I exclaimed, feeling tears prick at my eyes. "I don't want to be here! You said that I can only go if you get that stupid compass back. What if they never give you it back? Am I supposed to stay here for the rest of my life?"

"They'll give it back,"

"What makes you so sure? I just want to go home,"

"Lilly," she said oddly calmly considering I was practically screaming at her. "You are the Governor's daughter… the whole navy is out looking for you. If your father doesn't accept a simple exchange then there's clearly something wrong with him… or you,"

"There's nothing wrong with me or my father!" I argued. "The _whole_ navy?"

She nodded. "Every single ship,"

"So can't you just find them while they're looking for us, quicken this whole affair so I can leave,"

"So," she leaned back in her chair, putting her legs over the armrest again. "You want me to turn my ship around and sail head first into an _armada_ because you miss home?"

"Yes!"

She laughed then, grinning as she pointed at me. "I like you," she smirked, "You're funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny, I'm serious!"

"Which is why it's funny," she said. "Look, I'm not fond of having you here either – you snore,"

"I do not snore!" I protested as she continued to laugh. "Anyway, that's beside the point. I don't want to be here,"

"Tough. You're here. And you will be until that compass is back in my hands. Until then you'll wash the deck everyday,"

"But…" I started but she interrupted.

"But nothing. There's nothing either of us can do; this is how it is,"

-x-

**Review. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey :) Dedicating this to GlisteningShadow - The best damn person on this planet :)**

**Chapter Three: **Defending Yourself

Seven days. Seven long days. That's how long I'd been on this ship; this stupid damn ship with its stupid damn captain making me do her stupid damn chores all the stupid damn day. Seven damn days. I kicked the bucket at my feet, sending it about a foot in front of me. I just didn't have the energy for a real kick, well, that coupled with the fact I didn't want to have her notice and bring about the punishment of eating from the chum-bucket like she always threatened.

I sighed and picked up the bucket, my muscles aching with each movement. Cleaning this damn deck was going to send me to an early grave. I tied a rope around the handle and dropped the bucket overboard and into the sea. I groaned as I pulled at the rope, straining to pull the now full bucket back up onto the deck.

"Here," said a voice and hands took hold of the rope and easily brought the bucket up and placed it on the ground for me, its contents sloshing around and some spilled out. I smiled my thanks at the dark haired pirate as he undid the rope knot for me too.

"Thanks," I muttered, my throat dry in this heat.

"Don't mention it," he said and I could tell by his green eyes that it wasn't just an expression. We both searched the ship with our eyes to see if she'd seen his act of kindness. I spotted her first up near the bow of the ship. Yes, she'd seen. I saw Oken notice her too and I watched as he seemed physically wounded by her glare. What was her problem? He was just being nice to me, unlike any other member of her crew. She was okay with me on occasion, but she never seemed that happy about it. But there were those odd moments where she would allow herself a brief smile before covering it up. "I've... yeah..." stammered Oken and went back to his duties, walking swiftly away from me.

I sighed and knelt with aching limbs and continued with scrubbing the damn deck yet again.

-X-

"Lilly,"

I looked up at the captain. I knew she was there before she spoke having spotted her boots in my peripheral vision. The slight breeze pulled at her hair, shielding part of her face from view as she looked down at me.

"Yes?" I asked, and she gave me a stern look. I sighed before correcting myself. "Yes, _Captain_?"

"Less attitude," she said firmly but a saw the small smile touch the corners of her lips. "Go inside and get something to eat, I want you back out on deck in an hour."

"Hmm?" I couldn't help but utter. It wasn't even sundown yet and she was saying I could finish up? She never repeated herself, instead just nodded towards the door to go below deck. I dropped the rag I'd been using into the bucket and tried to heave myself up. I struggled, my legs going numb and she hooked her hand under my arm and pulled me to my feet. It seemed she had to do that quiet often. She did it with such ease, as if I were merely a child and not a girl of nineteen.

I nodded politely at her, not wanting to thank her for helping me with my incapability and turned on my heel and down the steps and below deck. The cook already had a meal of chicken and potatoes waiting for me and I practically shovelled the food into my mouth. Once the first bursts of hunger were satiated, I slowed my pace knowing I had an hour to kill before Miley wanted me back on deck. Why did she let me stop early? And was it only to return and do more chores for her? Probably.

-X-

After my hour was up, I almost ran up on deck, fearing what would happen if I were late. I stopped in my haste as I opened the door and saw the whole crew staring at me as I ascended the stairs. They were stood back, creating a circle on the deck of which I entered the centre upon climbing the last step.

Miley was stood a few meters away with her back to me and when Oken smiled at me, she span around quickly and noticed me. Her eyebrows were arched and she glared at me, then Oken, then back again. I watched her cautiously, trying to predict what she was going to do. I thought she might say something to Oken or at least to me, after all, crew members, especially her quartermaster, were not supposed to speak to the hostage unless absolutely necessary.

She didn't say anything. Instead she pulled Oken's cutlass from his belt and tossed it towards me whilst drawing her own sword. I jumped to the right, almost falling back down the stairs with a squeal as I dodged the flying sword. The crew chuckled and a slight smile touched Miley's stern features.

"You're supposed to catch it." She said indifferently, yet I could tell she was amused.

"Sorry, it's kinda instinct for me to jump out of the way of giant flying knives." They all laughed again and I could feel my cheeks blushing.

"This," she held up her sword and cut it through the air a few times. "This is not a giant knife. It is a pristine innovation designed not just to cut, but to kill. To maim and murder. A mere 'knife' does not give this instrument of death a true indication of its worth and reverence,"

"Fine. I'll dodge _pristine innovations_ instead, shall I?" I spat. Oken smirked.

"Pick it up." Said Miley, nodding towards Oken's sword near my feet.

"What?" I asked although I'd heard her perfectly. She repeated herself and I picked it up, the hilt cold in my blistered palm as I readjusted my hold on it, having never held a sword in my life. The second I was stood upright again she charged at me with her sword and I fought every instinct not to run and cower. They'd only laugh, so instead I brought up the 'pristine innovation' and blocked her attack. The ring of metal against metal echoed slightly in my ears.

"I'm impressed." She said, her face mere inches from mine as she kept her sword pressing against my blocking one. "But still, I could over power you too easily. Keep your elbows in, and close to your body," she ordered and applied pressure on my blade to shift my elbows further in. "Extend your _sword_ at an opponent, not your _arms_."

She stepped back and lowered her blade. I followed suit and let the sword hang loose in my hand. "Relax," she said then kicked my feet further apart. "You can't be tense. Keep your body loose, your shoulders relaxed. And for god's sake woman, _breathe!_"

I released the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "What are we even doing this for?"

"Cause I don't want to put myself and my crew at risk if we are attacked, because they're too concerned with protecting you." She said as she took up her original position. "Again."

She launched at me and I brought up the blade to block her once more. She clearly anticipated this and changed her tactics and I was too slow to block her, receiving a cut to my upper arm. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed, dropping the blade to the ground and clutching my bleeding arm. It wasn't deep or long but it was still weeping blood which soaked into my now torn shirt.

"No pain no gain," she smirked, tossing her blade from one hand to the other. "Now. Again."

"No."

"Excuse me?" she asked, her hold on the hilt tightening.

"No." I repeated myself firmly.

"If the chum bucket isn't enough of a threat, the crew would be more than willing to show you the ways of the world," she said and winked at the men who all chuckled and leered greedily. The sound caused my stomach to tighten with fear and repulsion.

"Those are empty threats," I said, trying to make myself believe them. She laughed then. Not a real laugh, but a forced sarcastic laugh.

"Honey," she smirked with her amusement and sarcasm still evident in her voice. "I _never_ make empty threats."

I didn't respond. I couldn't. I feared what she would do, what if she really didn't make empty threats? I sighed and picked up the blade. She charged at me again, and again and again. For hours and hours that night she taught me how to defend myself. Well, I say taught... she wasn't giving me much of a choice now as she threw attacks in my direction every ten seconds, correcting me occasionally. She commented on how I was learning fast then laughed as she got through my block too easily and gashed my thigh.

I retaliated fiercely, flinging out the sword towards her. With a mere flick of her wrist she deflected the blow and sent my blade flying and the few members of the crew who were still watching had to duck to avoid it. She brought her hand up to my throat and pushed me backwards till my back pressed against the ship, her sword point pressing into the skin of my stomach. The slightest application of pressure and she could skewer me. Adrenaline was pumping through my body from the sparring and the prospect of being impaled. I was still breathing heavily and she leant in, her face a hairs breadth away.

"Never," she said into my face, her tone authoritive and filling me with fear for the young captain. "Never attack in anger."

I stared into those guarded eyes of hers as our breathing synced up and her glare bore into my own blue eyes. I'd respond if my mouth weren't so dry from thirst, or I'd move if I didn't have a sharp implement pressed into my abdomen.

"You..." she breathed, her eyelids flickering closed as if she were having some internal battle with herself. "You must remain in control at all times," she continued and pulled away from me, releasing my neck and lowering her blade. I almost sagged to the ground, my weakened limbs wanting to give out completely. I glanced into the night sky, noting the sheer amount of stars and the near cloudless sky. It must be the early hours of the morning, it had to be; we'd been doing this for hours.

"Again." She uttered and I almost collapsed at the mere prospect.

"Captain, do you not think it enough for one night?" I turned to the voice, as did Miley, to see Oken, his hat in his hands in respect to his Captain. "She is clearly worn out... as are you, if you don't mind my saying..."

"I do mind." She almost hissed at him. "Oken, the girl is not your concern. I'll say when it is enough." She turned to me, finding me now slumped on the deck, the sword discarded as I tried to steady my breathing. "It is enough." She sighed, lowering herself to sit on a barrel, sheathing her weapon.

I cheered my silent relief. "Am I excused?" I asked her, not wanting to leave without her permission. She nodded, waving her hand towards the door for me to leave. I gladly did so, my limbs somehow allowing me to stand and make it to the Captain's quarters and throw myself onto my 'bed'. I was too tired to even satiate my aching throat; I simply fell upon the bed and slipped into a heavy sleep.

-X-

It wasn't long before I awoke. I knew this as it was still pitch black outside, with no indication of the rising sun. My throat _burned_ now and I pushed myself up and to the water jug, downing half of it greedily in one go. I wiped at my mouth, turning, intending to go back to sleep when I saw Miley's bed was empty and unslept in. Was she still out there?

I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair and found that the red ribbon I tied my hair with was missing. "Where's that gone?" I asked myself. I sighed; I bet it's up on deck if the wind hadn't blown it away. I decided to go see if I could find it, before it was too late and the wind did blow it away.

My legs felt heavy and ached as I ascended the stairs. I didn't climb them all however. Instead I crouched down, peering over them. Miley was out here. I watched as she pulled her hands through her hair repeatedly, clearly clawing at her own scalp before she yelled into the night sky, "Fuck!" and she kicked a bucket on the deck and sent it hurtling over the side of the ship and I heard the wet thud as it hit the water. She paced, raking her fingers through her hair again and I saw anger and hurt on her face... was she... was she crying? I couldn't quite believe it. Her eyes were screwed up in anger but tears of sadness were running down her face, her mouth upturned as she fought the sobs which shook her shoulders. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she yelled again, with each cuss she kicked the mast. The final kick being the most powerful and I had to prevent myself from running to her as she yelped in pain and held her foot. If it wasn't broken, she would be lucky.

I felt pity for her as she leant her back against the mast and slid to the ground, holding her foot as tears poured from her eyes now. "For fuck's sake, Miley. Get a hold of yourself." She sighed, leaning her head against the wood. I tried to see what she was looking at but only saw stars but she looked at them as if there was more. "I bet you're laughing at me, aren't you?" she scoffed into the night.

She exhaled loudly and lifted herself up off of the floor a few moments later, limping slightly as she made her way straight towards me. Oh crap, I darted back inside and dived onto my bed, covering myself with the blanket and closing my eyes trying to pretend I was asleep. She came in about a minute later and I opened my eyes just a crack and saw her staring at me. I quickly closed my eyes again. For several minutes she just stared until I heard her sigh then limp towards her bed. I heard shuffling then the sound of her clothes dropping to the floor and her boots being kicked off, before I heard her climb in bed.

I was just relaxing before I slipped into a dream when I heard her voice in the dark room. "I know you're not asleep."

My breath caught in my throat, feeling fear. I tried to regulate my breathing again, hoping to make her think I was in fact sleeping. I doubt it worked.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered into the dark room. What was she sorry for? Holding me hostage, treating me like a slave, working me to death then forcing me into a swordfight and causing several cuts? I should hope she was sorry for that. My anger at what she'd done to me this past week was not as heated as I expected, it seemed as if I were growing used to it almost. I wanted to kick myself then; how could I, a Governor's daughter, possibly grow used to being the hostage slave to a pirate?

I sighed heavily and deliberately, turning over on my bed, hoping she would know I was rejecting her apology.

-X-

"Lilly."

"Mhmm?" I uttered before my eyes pinged open and I remembered where I was. Miley stood by my head and I expected for her to say something about my response. Surprisingly she didn't.

"It's almost dawn." She said simply before leaving the room. I was almost shocked at how civil she was being. She was either harsh or laughing at me, with only the occasionally nicety but only when there was no one to overhear her.

I swung my legs out of bed and quickly shimmied into my clothes, pulling on the boots last before heading up onto the deck to begin my chores.

-X-

I pulled on the rope and brought the bucket of water up and onto the deck, barely spilling any. My limbs ached still, but not quite as much as yesterday, despite the added strain of sword fighting with Miley. Maybe it's all this cleaning of the deck, strengthening my muscles or something. I chuckled dryly at myself then and I noticed Oken look up from where he was tying the mast securely. He nodded at me with a smile and continued with what he was doing.

I sighed, getting on my knees to continue with my own work. Oken seemed like a nice guy, nothing like what I expected of a pirate. Well, neither was Miley for that matter. Oken, and Miley herself, they would fit in well back at Port Royal if they were only to dress appropriately. If they were no pirates I suspect it would believable for the both of them to have come from wealth. I smirked, imagining the captain wearing a dress and her quartermaster in a nice suit. Oken, even now I could see women would desire him; his shock of dark hair, his bright green eyes and muscular jaw and body. But is that all there is? Mere external lust? I've never experience attraction to anyone, I'd lived a sheltered life and never felt that pull of desire that women so often gossip about. Was it merely my sheltered upbringing or was there something wrong with me? Sure, I looked at Oken and could see why people would be attracted to him but surely you should _feel_ it too... some kind of internal affirmation of the attraction?

Amidst my internal babbling, I felt watched. I sat up, pulling a hand through my loose hair having not found my red ribbon. I looked towards where Oken had been stood, expecting it to be the dark haired pirate but he was nowhere to be seen. I glanced to my left and saw Miley up at the helm, leaning her elbow against the railing of the quarterdeck, her head resting on her hand. As I made eye-contact with her, she righted herself and turned away, disappearing from sight. Why was she just staring at me like that? Did she enjoy watching me clean her ship?

I'd finished the whole deck much quicker than yesterday, well, I say much quicker, it was probably only an half an hour or so quicker. There were still a couple of hours before it was dark and the lanterns had to be lit.

"Lilly!" called Miley from the helm, her foot against the railing as she leant elbow on her thigh. I stood, surprisingly no longer requiring any help to get to my feet. She beckoned with her hand for me come up onto the quarterdeck and I ascended the stairs.

"Yes Captain?" I asked once I reached the top step.

"Think fast," she blurted and tossed a sword in the air while drawing her own and charging at me. I blocked her attack, but I knew she was going easy on me. She taught me different manoeuvres, making me repeat them over and over until I got them right at least ten times in a row – if not, I had to begin again.

We continued this sparring/teaching of hers for several hours before she held up her hand. "Go get something to eat," she told me, sheathing her blade. I nodded my thanks and tossed my own blade back at her which she caught effortlessly in her left hand, spinning it and cutting the air a few times.

"Show off," I muttered as I turned to descend the stairs and I heard her laugh. Not her usual forced laugh, but a true laugh and it made me smile at the sound. It sounded so raw, so... innocent.

-X-

Miley had joined me briefly while I ate. She got her own plate of food and told me that I didn't have to go back up on deck tonight if I didn't want to; I could just relax for once. I was shocked she'd offered it; I was also dubious about its truthfulness, wondering if it were some kind of trick. I thanked her and she took her food to her cabin whilst I ate here in the 'kitchen'. I actually quiet liked it in here, it wasn't tense like when I was in Miley's quarters nor was it full of leering men like when I was on deck. Sure, I knew the cook, Morris, looked at me every so often, but at least he was subtle about it and didn't stare openly at my chest like the others.

After I'd eaten, I went and knocked on Miley's cabin door; I didn't want to intrude on her. I wasn't going to do something to irritate her when she was finally showing me some slack. I got no response and I ventured a look inside. Empty.

I noted her empty plate at the table and realised she must have left to go back on deck. I headed straight to my bed, kicking off my boots. A quick nap would serve me well. Of late, I'd been going to bed late and getting up with the sun; a little nap would help try and make up for my lost sleep.

I awoke what seemed like hours later but was probably only about two. I stretched, hearing my spine crack a couple of times in the process. It was too warm in here; I thought and pushed the blanket off of me. Ugh, still too warm. I glanced at all the candles which filled the room with a soft glow. They weren't lit when I first came in... Someone must have lit them while I slept.

"Stupid candles," I muttered before pulling on my boots and heading up on deck to get the night breeze on my face. I ascended the stairs and leant against the railing, peering over to the dark depths below as the ship cut through the waves. It was quite therapeutic out here, under the many stars with the wind rippling the black sails which were almost as black as the night sky itself. The moon was a mere sliver of light in the sky; it would be nothing by tomorrow night. Its glow hardly made much difference in the blackness of the night, the only real light coming from the ship's several burning lanterns.

I glanced to the bow of the ship and saw a figure there. It was Miley. She was leant in the apex of the ship, her back to me as she stared out in front of her. I snuck closer; dodging the planks which I knew creaked. I planned on catching her off guard for once as payback for the cuts on my arms and thighs. I got mere inches away from her when she span with a grin on her face.

"Boo!" she smirked and I actually yelped, jumping back and stumbling, tripping over my own feet.

"Umph," I said as I hit the ground. I looked up at the captain, my cheeks flushing bright red with embarrassment. She looked surprised that I'd fallen... for about half a second before she burst into laughter. This wasn't her forced laugh either, which made me feel even more embarrassed. "Shut up..." I mumbled. She held out her hand to me, trying to stifle her amusement. As much as I was embarrassed, I was also intrigued at seeing her genuinely happy despite it being at my cost. I grabbed her outstretched hand and she pulled me up to my feet.

"You're hardly observant are you?" she smirked, still holding on to my hand as she nodded to our shadows. Damn. That's how she knew; she'd seen my shadow before I'd gotten to her.

"I'll catch you off guard at some point Captain," I said to her jokingly and she laughed again. She seemed somehow... I don't know. More free I suppose? As if she was allowing herself to laugh simply because there was no one here but us.

"Sure you will," she said, releasing my hand and went to the other end of the ship before jogging back with a cutlass in her hand. "Let's see shall we?" she offered the blade and I took, a hold of the hilt, rolling it in my palm slightly to get my grip.

"Is this really your best idea Captain?" I asked as I set my feet apart, relaxed my muscles and adjusted my tunic shirt to leave my elbows unhindered.

"Is what my best idea?" she asked drawing her own blade and cutting through the air a few times creating a whipping sound. She bounced on her toes, preparing to attack.

"This," I said and swung out towards her. The clang of metal rung out and I pushed, our blades forming an X and out faces mere inches apart as we both applied pressure on the other's blade. "Teaching me how to fight?"

"Oh," she said and slipped away, bouncing back with another attack which I deflected. "In case you attack me in order to escape?"

"Exactly." I leapt towards her, thrusting towards her with the sword but she easily blocked each one, almost dancing as she backed away, even adding a twirl whilst still effortlessly defending herself from my advances.

She smirked as she continued to avert each of my strikes. "I'm not stupid. I'm hardly going to teach you to fight better than myself."

"We'll see," I said putting more power into my strikes and I saw in her eyes that she was actually impressed. I gained more ground as she had to back away while she fought me off. I grinned and that overconfidence was my downfall as it allowed her to sneak through and take the advantage. Now I was the one being forced backwards. She sliced her blade through the air and I jumped to the right a second too late, the tips of my loose hair being carried away in the air. She laughed at my face with was a mix of shock and anger.

"You should really tie your hair back," she laughed and pulled my red ribbon from her pants pocket and waved it in front of me. More anger filled my face. She gave a short laugh before tying it in a knot on the hilt of her sword.

I tried to regain the upper hand again but we ended up blocking each other's blade's in that X shape again. "Give up." I muttered to her through clenched teeth.

"No." She said simply, not having as much trouble holding me back as she was clearly much stronger than I. She smirked devilishly and put her foot behind mine and pushed hard against her blade. I tripped over her foot and fell backwards. What she wasn't expecting was for me to grab hold of her shirt in an attempt to myself and end up pulling her down with me.

Our swords were discarded mid-fall to prevent accidently landing on them. We shouldn't have worried as I fell straight down then Miley landed atop of me. She'd put out her hand to stop herself landing completely on me but I still had my breath completely knocked out of me. I groaned, my eyes tight shut as I tried to get some air in my lungs.

When I finally opened my eyes, Miley was still hovering above me. Were her eyes that dark before? Maybe it's the light. I felt an unfamiliar sensation in the pit of my stomach... a kind of _pulling_ sensation. Before I could even focus on this new sensation, Miley rolled away and onto her back giggling; the sound surprised me and made me forget completely about the strange pulling feeling. Today I hear her real laugh for the first time and now she's _giggling_?

As surprising as it was for this harsh Captain to giggle, it was infectious and soon we we're both lying laughing together, the reason why long forgotten.

"Oh god," she said still laughing as she sat up, wiping at her eyes."You weren't supposed to drag me down too, you know?"

"Sorry," I said sitting up too. "I told you I'd catch you off guard." I grinned, my cheeks aching from laughing.

"I didn't realise you meant by pulling me down on top..." her voice trailed off and she stood. "Yeah... It's late Lilly, we should get some sleep." She offered me her hand and for the second time that night she pulled me to my feet.

I didn't respond, simply following the young captain as she led the way back inside and to her quarters. She quickly went around the room blowing out candles leaving only the one by my bed alight.

"Goodnight," she said as she disappeared behind the portioning wall which hid her bed from sight. I heard the sounds of her hurrying to climb in bed and I followed suit, pulling of my clothes and boots before climbing under the covers.

I leaned over and blew out the candle plunging the room into an inky blackness. "Goodnight."

**AN: Okay, Lilly is pretty clueless about attraction which is why she clearly doesn't understand Miley's actions half the time. Silly girl.**

**Review? Please? Pretty please with a chocolate covered Miley on top?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long and this chapter isn't great; I just needed something posted. Oh and the name of the ship is The Black Storm, I hadn't mentioned that yet I don't think... enjoy :)**

**Chapter Four: **Trouble On The Horizon

I woke surprisingly refreshed the next morning, stretching my arms above my head and pointing my toes as far as they would go, my muscles loosening from being curled in the foetal position I so often slept in. A yawn pulled at my jaw and I let it loose, feeling even more refreshed after it.

"Bloody hell Lilly, I knew you had a big mouth when it came to arguing, but that yawn… fuck."

I span my head to see Miley buttoning up her tunic as she passed me, a smile on her lips as she looked at me. I found my gaze drop from her face to her nimble fingers which were buttoning up past her chest then I quickly righted myself and looked at her face again. What was I doing? The same question was in Miley's eyes as she stopped what she was doing completely, her hands stilling as she stared at me, an eyebrow raised quizzically. An odd smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and she bit her lip to prevent it coming into fruition.

"What?" I said sitting up, hoping to dismiss the whole event. Why the hell did I stare at her like that? And why did she seem so entertained by it? The blanket was still over me and I didn't dare move less it fell and revealed my half-nakedness. I dared myself to look back at her. She was still looking at me, a curious look on her face. Her tunic was now fully buttoned and she finally pulled her gaze from mine with a soft chuckle, grabbing her waistcoat from where it hung on the chair and shrugged it on.

"Oh… nothing," she finally responded softly, a smile still in the corner of her lips. And with that she turned, grabbing her hat and her long coat on the way out of her quarters and presumably up onto the deck.

"What the hell was that about?" I muttered to myself, shaking my head. I honestly didn't know. I removed the blanket and shivered slightly as the air licked at my exposed chest. I pulled on my own tunic and stood, pulling on my pants then my boots. I pulled a hand through my hair, getting out most of the knots before tying it in a braid. I still didn't have my ribbon so I had to let it hang loose and hope it stayed in on its own. I doubted that.

Up on deck I found the crew rushing around with a vigour I'd never seen them have before. What was going on? Was it the Navy? Had they finally caught up with the ship? Or was it more pirates?

Miley came to stand by my side, also surveying the crew as they rushed around. "We're preparing to make port," she explained. "We need to resupply and such. Plus, the men need a well earned break."

I nodded my understanding but my thoughts were on the horizon. We were stopping. Surely that gave my rescuers time to catch up and save me? Then why did I not want that to be true. I wanted to go home didn't I? Hell, I was a hostage. Wasn't I? Of course I was, I was forced to clean the deck and spar with the Captain… but I kind of liked the latter. I was growing to like the Captain too; she wasn't just the Captain now… was she becoming my friend? Someone I could trust? All throughout this ordeal she'd been cutting and harsh but then, when no one could over hear her… she was nice-ish. Or what about last night? That had been _fun_. Playful sparring and she'd laughed, giggled as we'd fell to the ground. I felt… I don't know… something, last night. Was that a growing friendship I'd felt? And of late she'd been much nicer to me than when I was first on board…

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly, and I realised she'd been watching me. "You look confused."

"I am confused." I admitted as I turned to her and I saw something spark in her blue-grey eyes as if she'd realised something. "I don't know why though… which is even more confusing." I looked back out to the horizon, staring hard at that straight line separating the blue sky from the darker blue ocean. "They're out there looking for me, aren't they?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes." she answered almost solemnly. She too turning to look out to see, resting her elbows on the railing. "If you're insanely lucky, you might just be rescued." The comment was clearly meant to be a sarcastic jibe but it came out in a sad voice that surprised even her. "I mean…" She started but her voice trailed off, panic in her eyes which I didn't understand. She never continued the sentence and instead changed topic. "You don't have to clean today. Just hang around till we make port," she said and nodded behind us before disappearing. I turned to where she'd nodded and noticed for the first time, the small island we were heading towards. It looked beautiful, so green and surrounded by gorgeous, tranquil blue waters. The yellow sands were only just visible from this distance but they looked so inviting.

I sighed, confused. Had we come here about a week ago, I'd be planning how to escape once we docked. Instead, I was thinking of exploring the island, of swimming in the crystal clear waters, of walking amongst the locals… with the Captain. Was she my friend? Or merely putting up with me? I think she was… my friend… or at least getting there, she seemed to like me after all. But was this a pirate thing? Lull the enemy into a false sense of security? Shut up Lilly. You cannot befriend a pirate. You are the Governor's daughter. You do not have any friends other than other rich girls and the Commodore. Ha, friends with the Commodore. If only. The Commodore didn't have friendship on his mind; he had marriage and children on his mind. Both of which I didn't want. Not just that I didn't want it with him… I just never felt the need for marriage, nor that maternal instinct - marriage was over rated, it was only paper after all. And children? Sure, I liked children but to have my own? To go through all that pain and potential death? No, that scared me. I didn't want that. Especially not the Commodore's children. I just wanted to have some kind of adventure in my life, escape the world of corsets and riding side-saddle… and I suppose my kidnapping had given me that, sure it wasn't what I expected but I had some kind of taste for the world now, didn't I?

Soon we were at the island and I came out of my thoughts. The crew set about with whatever it was they had to do, dropping the anchor and using some kind of long plank thing as a walkway down to the jetty of the port. I stood there, shuffling my feet. What was I to do?

"Don't look so scared."

I turned to see Miley, her hat on and her long coat blowing with the breeze. A green parrot came and rested on her shoulder. I remembered noticing the bird on my first night aboard but I hadn't seen it since.

"This is Tanika." She said and petted the bird. "She flies behind us most of the time, not really one for being tame." And as if to prove this point, Tanika bit Miley's finger and flew off to sit upon the mast. "See," Miley laughed and shook her finger which bled slightly.

I smirked at her, amused. She threw me a fake glare which only heightened my amusement. She shoved me with her elbow towards where Oken had descended. "Down you go," she said and I did as I was asked, climbing carefully down. My foot slipped on the final rung of the ladder and Oken raised his hands to my hips to steady me but I still ended up falling backwards, landing in his lap in the boat. Usually, I'd be embarrassed about such a thing but I oddly found it amusing and started laughing. Oken was silent for a moment before his own gruff laugh bellowed in my ears.

The next thing I knew, firm hands wrapped around my forearms and pulled me off of Oken and onto the wooden seat at the other side of the small boat. Miley sat herself down next to me, her arms crossed and glaring at Oken who looked physically wounded. What was wrong with her? I'd only fell on him. If she wanted to glare at someone, she should glare at me. He'd prevented me from toppling into the water. He should be thanked, not glared at. I wanted to tell her this. I really did want to defend Oken but she oozed an aura that made me fear her. Even with this almost friendship we had, I suddenly felt the same fear I had on the first night. I knew not to open my big mouth right now; she'd probably push me in the water herself.

Once on dry land, the locals all greeted Miley and her crew as if they were all good friends. I felt out of place. Everyone seemed to know each other and I felt as if I were being ignored. I suppose it were true, the locals did ignore me and barely even looked at me. I just dutifully followed Miley, trying to stay close to her so not to get lost in the crowd. We ended up in some kind of bar and the crew were each given a free round of rum to which they were all cheering. Miley took my arm and sat me at one of the tables, telling me not to move while she went to talk to someone. I told her I wouldn't; truth was, I daren't. The men were quickly becoming rowdy and someone was already starting a fight. I felt so scared, so unsafe but I did as I was told and didn't move; hoping no one would notice me sat here, trying to shrink into myself in the corner.

It was so loud in here and the lights barely lit the room, casting the room in an awful glow which made it seem much smaller than it was. There was music coming from somewhere, the beat loud and fast but I couldn't see where the band was. I didn't recognize the tune either; it was so different to that which I was used to. Everything was so unfamiliar here. It even smelt different.

"I haven't seen you around," slurred a local man in broken English, his breath reeking of alcohol. I panicked. I didn't know what to do or how to act so I just shrugged and tried to ignore him. He didn't get the message and his hand snaked on to my thigh, I squirmed in my seat. His hand squeezed my leg and I tried to shake it off but I could barely move, most of his weight was on that hand now. It felt so wrong there; I knew it was, I knew what he was thinking but it was just so wrong - it was too big, too hot … just awful. He said something in his language that was clearly supposed to be seductive but it really wasn't with his too forward gestures, his alcohol smelling breath and the heat from his breath heavy on my face. I tried to move back, away from him but he just moved closer, moving his arms to trap me in the corner, unable to move in either direction, pressing the apex of his legs against me and smirking. I wanted to cry but I was too petrified, I couldn't even move my arms to push him away. Instead I sat there, scared, my heart racing as he pushed himself ever closer to me. A small 'eeep' sound escaped my lips which he misinterpreted and practically dived on my neck and sucked and licked at the flesh.

Almost as soon as his tongue had touched my neck, he was ripped from me and I opened my eyes which had closed in terror to see Miley punch him in the face. She picked him up from the floor with ease, holding him by the throat, a look of pure hate on her face as she yelled at him in the local dialect. The fear on his face was impressive considering Miley was half his age, size and a woman.

"Understand?" she spat harshly in English into his face. He nodded feverishly and she threw him down and he slid across the floor from the force of it before scampering away. She turned to me, her face softening and held out her hand. "Want to get out of here?" she asked, her voice soft despite the uproar of noise in this bar. I nodded and quickly grabbed her outstretched hand, my muscles aching slightly from being so tense just seconds before. She held tightly on to my hand and directed me through the rowdy drunks and through a back door, keeping me close to her at all times.

Once outside, the fast setting sun meant that the air was quickly cooling and the sky darkening and I burst into tears. Miley released my hand and pulled me to her body in an embrace, her hand on the back of my head as she held me as I shook with violent sobs, clutching the blades of her shoulders and pressing my face into the soft fabric of her coat.

"I'm sorry Lilly; I shouldn't have left you alone."

"S'okay…" I sobbed and she pulled back and lifted my jaw with her finger.

"It is certainly not okay. What if I hadn't come back when I did? I'd hate myself if he'd tried anything. I should of at least had someone with you, or kept you at my side…" her voice trailed off and she gently pushed my disheveled hair behind my ear, her finger slowly traced down my cheek. I felt that pulling sensation once more as I looked into Miley's eyes, which seemed to darken by the second. Why did they do that? And what was this feeling… this curious… I don't know… but I liked it.

Someone cleared their throat and Miley jumped away from me, my body so much colder without her embrace. I turned and saw it was Oken. He removed his hat and bowed his head slightly.

"Captain. Some of the men were wondering how long we were to spend here. Some are worried about the Naval armada which has been following us since young Lilly's… kidnapping," he said and nodded towards me, but never rose his eyes much further than my boots.

"Um…" Miley ran a hand through her hair, clearly flustered for some reason. "We shall stay for two days. Unless we hear of them approaching quicker than expected. The Storm has the upper hand with the wind which has been gracious to us so far. The Navy has to work twice as hard to go half as fast. We have time until they catch up." she said, but it seemed to me she was reassuring herself rather than Oken. He nodded then left, going back inside.

"Fuck…" she breathed, casting a glance at me then turning away, her hands in her hair much like that night I'd seen her on the deck. I resisted the urge to put my hand on her shoulder, not even knowing where the urge came from.

"Miley…" I ventured, using her name for the first time to her face. This seemed to shock her slightly and she turned to face me and I saw how she was holding back tears. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…" she said and sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Come on. Let's get you back on the ship before someone else tries to pounce on you…" She said and started walking briskly away and towards the ship. I jogged up to her and had to walk quickly to keep up.

-X-

I woke the next morning to find that Miley had already left. I groggily pulled on my clothes and headed out on deck and saw her, halfway to the shore rowing the boat on her own. Bellamy, the pirate who had kidnapped me, appeared and nodded towards me. I smiled politely back before staring back after the brunette.

"She's quite taken with you Poppet,"

"Hmm?" I turned back to him, not quite sure I'd heard him right.

"If she doesn't show it, it's cause she's scared of mutiny,"

"Mutiny?" I questioned. Why would there be mutiny if she was my friend?

"Aye Poppet, not everyone is so approving. Shows weakness, you see." He said as he picked up a rope from the deck and began looping it neatly. I pondered what he said for a while as I watched her finally reach shore. Was that why she'd always put on the indifferent façade? Only allowed herself true emotion when no one could see? Cause her being friends with her hostage would… cause disrespect to her position as Captain?

"Sail ho!"

Both Bellamy and I span around and looked out. We spotted the small specks on the horizon and then saw more and more and more… the whole armada.

"Sink me…" Bellamy breathed.

**AN: A review last chaper told me to change it to a chocolate covered Lilly for them to review, well here you are *chocolate covered Lilly waves seductively* happy? Reviews really do make my day/week/month.**

**FYI 'Sink me' is like, pirate talk for 'fuck me' basically...**

**Stay tuned X**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hullo :) Dedicating this to GlisteningShadow who is my best friend, my sister, the missing piece of my soul. This is for you :) Enjoy x**

**Chapter Five: **Making Waves

There they were. Specks on the horizon. Hundreds of them. The Naval armada and they were coming for me. They'd come to rescue me. I didn't know how to react – this is what I'd wanted from the beginning, to be rescued. And here I was, staring at those specks and not being filled with relief but with fear. They were going to take me away and probably kill many of the men on this ship... what if they killed the Captain? Did they even know the captain was a she? Cause I'm pretty sure that people would fear this notorious ship with black sails much less if they knew a girl was at the helm. But I knew that they should actually fear it more; Miley had an aura about her, an ability to instil terror into you with a mere look.

I span to see Miley just reaching the shore of the island, having not seen the oncoming armada. She jumped out of the small rowing boat and into the surf, wading up onto the beach and out of sight.

"Captain!" called Bellamy from my side, panic on his face. "Captain!" She couldn't hear him; she was too far away now.

"What do we do?"

"We have to wake up the rest of the men and get this ship out of the shallows,"

"What? But the Captain isn't here? You can't leave without her!" I argued.

"If we don't move then we're all dead. We're sitting ducks here, we've gotta get the wind in our sails to stand a chance against all those naval ships," I could tell he was scared, that he wanted his Captain on board to give orders but he also knew he had to take some kind of charge himself.

I stood and stared at him for a few moments, barely noticing the few men who were awake running around on deck. I was just thinking, contemplating. Then, all of a sudden I jumped over the side of the ship, turning in the air so I dived through the surface of the water. I spluttered as I resurfaced, flicking my hair out of my face.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Bellamy down to me, leaning far over the side of the ship to look at me, his eyes wide.

"Wake up the other men and do what you have to do," I called back at him, kicking my legs hard to keep my chin above the small waves. "I'm going to get the captain!"

Before he could respond, I set off towards the island, kicking as hard as I could, flinging my arms as far as they could go to pull back hard and propel myself forward. It seemed to take forever but I eventually felt sand beneath me and I stood. I tried to run through the surf but I seemed to go even slower. I called her name over and over but I got no response. I ran in the direction I'd seen her go, still shouting for her, the water in my boots sloshing around.

"Miley!"

"Lilly?" came a response, finally. I span on my heel and headed towards the sound. I burst through some shrubbery and found Miley crouched on the floor in front of what looked like a grave. There was a long rectangle of stones with a larger stone at one end, words carved into the rock and covered with moss and fungi. "What are you doing here?"

"The... the armada," I said, panting. "They're coming."

"What?" She exclaimed, standing. "How did they catch up so fast?"

"I don't know. Bellamy is setting up to sail out. Get out of the shallows,"

"Smart man," she mused before looking me up and down in my sodden clothing. "What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. You should be on the ship where there are more people to protect you,"

"I came to get you," I told her sharply, annoyed that she didn't appreciate my coming to warn her.

"You shouldn't have," she said and pulled a hand through her hair.

"My being here is hardly the height of our problems," I said firmly and nodded in the direction I knew the armada were approaching from. She glanced that way, despite the coast being invisible from here. She took my wrist suddenly and began running, pulling me behind her as I tried to keep up. "Miley, we're going the wrong way! The ship is in that direction!" I yelled above my racing heart, pointing behind us.

"No, we're not," she said surely. I didn't want to question her but I was doubtful that she was as sure as she sounded. Several minutes passed of us running, Miley not so much just holding my wrist than dragging me to stop me from collapsing to the ground. My lungs were bursting, my throat raw from the ragged breaths I was taking which didn't ease the pain in my chest. I tasted blood in my mouth and the air was hot in my nose. I felt light headed. I was the Governor's daughter; I didn't run at all nevermind sustained running at speed on uneven ground and dodging branches and rocks on the ground. Miley still ran on, seemingly unaffected unlike me.

We finally burst through the trees, small branches and leaves hitting me in the face as we did so. I saw we'd stopped at the other side of the island, a drop of ten feet to the beach below us. I put my hands on my aching sides as I almost keeled over, breathing heavy.

"Come on," she said and I just glared at her. A small smile touched her lips at me before nodding out towards the ocean. I saw the ship just rounding the corner. Okay, so she did know where she was going. "If you want to be stuck on this island all on your own, be my guest but I'd rather you not get lost and die. Come on, it's not far now,"

"N...not far?" I said, still breathing heavy and throwing a finger towards the ship. "That's _forever_... away! I won't... be... able to... swim there!" I tried to shout to prove my point but my breathlessness meant it was a hoarse whisper from my dry throat.

"Lilly, I wouldn't ask you to do it if it weren't necessary," she said putting her hands on my shoulders as she looked into my eyes. "I'm gonna be with you all the way, I'm going to help you get there. I can't abandon my men when the whole damn naval fleet is on their tail; but I'm not abandoning you either,"

I sighed and suddenly she was gone. She called to me and I peered over the edge to see her ten feet down and on the beach. "Come on or we won't get there before the ship has past us. Come on Lilly, jump. I'll catch you I promise,"

"Oh hell..." I muttered to myself before forcing myself to leap off of the edge and down towards the pirate captain. My eyes were closed on the descent and I felt strong arms grab my waist and slow my fall, my feet finding the sand and Miley made sure I was stable before releasing me.

"Told you I'd catch you," she smirked as I opened my eyes. She took my hand rather than my wrist this time and held on tight. "Ready for a swim," she said with humour in her voice. I so wasn't in the mood for anything right now; all I wanted was my bed and a bucket load of water to ease my throat. She didn't wait for a response before pulling me along the beach, my legs ached but I soldiered on knowing that I didn't really have a choice.

We splashed through the water and it slowed us down but Miley just lifted her legs higher to keep a reasonable speed. I just held her back, unable to lift my legs. "I can't... I won't... make it to the... ship,"

"Yes, you will," she said firmly and the next thing I know, she'd scooped me up and I was on her back as she dived forward and swam out into the open, the ship fast approaching. I held on tight around her neck as she swam, trying not to tangle my legs with her kicking ones. I could hardly believe how fast she was going, how easy it was for her too and with me on her back as well. It was just incredible.

We somehow made it to the side of the ship where a rope ladder was tossed down to us. Miley grabbed a hold of it and pushed me onto it first, aiding me in the ascent where Oken grabbed me at the top, pulling me onto the ship's deck.

"Get her inside," she ordered, pulling off her boots and emptying water from them. "How fast are they going? Have they..." she started rattling off questions and giving orders to her men who complied instantly. The respect they held for her was amazing, not questioning what they were told to do, simply doing it.

Someone took my arm and led me below deck. I wanted to stay and be out in the open but there was no way I was strong enough to protest and I allowed myself to be taken into Miley's quarters and sat upon my bed. "Don't be getting any ideas," said the pirate before me. "They may be coming to rescue you but unless the captain gets her compass, she won't be letting you leave without a bloody good fight."

Until that moment, I'd pretty much forgotten that the whole reason I was here was over this compass that my father has stolen years ago. "I'm well aware that I won't be allowed to leave," I told him firmly, not revealing that I didn't really want to be rescued.

"You're to stay here unless you are told otherwise. You are not to leave this room."

"Fine," I said and fell back on to my bed and removing my boots. He left then and I heard the click of the lock. I wasn't to leave the room, well; I couldn't even if I wanted to now that it was locked.

I turned and looked out of the large window, noting that the specks were slightly larger now but still on the horizon. Would they catch up? Miley said that this ship could go twice as fast as the navy if the wind was on our side... I wish I knew more about sailing, I had no idea if the wind was on our side or not.

-x-

A large explosion sounded and the ship rocked viciously, throwing me across the room. Looking out of the window I saw how close the navy was – within firing range.

I heard the muffled shouts from the deck and could hear the sound of many feet running around. I tried to stay in my seat but the rhythmic cannon fire meant I was unable to stay in one place. In one such impact I was thrown towards the large window and I recognised the ship which led the armada. The Commodore's ship. Great. Just bloody marvellous. That complete idiot was supposed to be rescuing me not firing cannons at me!

Another fire of the cannon and I heard screams from up on deck. I hurried to the door and pulled on the handle but I wasn't strong enough to pull open the locked door. I kicked it and did more damage to my own foot than the wood. How could I just sit here and do nothing whilst the people on board this ship were being attacked, being _hurt_. What if Miley was hurt? Or Oken? Or Bellamy?

It didn't seem long before the navy were upon us, I saw several ships up close from the large window and I saw the red-coated men swinging on board The Storm on ropes. Battle cries and the clashing of metal could be heard from the deck above me. The navy had started the real fight now. The whole naval fleet against one ship of pirates. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who would take the larger amount of kills.

"Lillian!" I heard my name being called but I didn't recognise the voice. "Lillian, where are you?" I didn't know the voice but I knew it was a member of the navy – no one else would call me 'Lillian'.

I looked around the room, desperate to find something that might help me. There was nothing. I didn't even know what I was looking for. I heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the door and I ran across the room, diving under Miley's desk and pulling my knees under my chin trying to make myself as small as possible. What else could I do but hide?

There was a large crash as the door was, I presume, kicked down. "Lillian?" said the voice once more. I held my breath, not wanting to make even the smallest noise to give myself away. "Lillian, damn it, where are you?"

"Get the hell out of there," came an authoritive voice and I ventured to peer over the desk. It was Miley, her sword point up and directed at the red-coated man who had his back to me. I recognised his frame and the curly hair which was tied into a tight ponytail with a black ribbon. It was Lieutenant Collins and the Commodore's best friend. If Miley killed him... the Commodore would slaughter everyone on this ship.

"Do not get involved with these here dealings little lady, just tell me where the hostage is and I will spare your pretty little head," he said with humour in his voice, regarding Miley's fearful stance as merely an act of bravery... he was wrong to misjudge it. Miley shoved Collins with the hilt of her blade, the blow making him stumble several steps back, his arms flailing to keep himself upright.

"Little lady?" she mimicked with malice before raising her foot quickly as she jumped into the air, her foot connecting with his chest and her knee throwing the entire force of her jump into the kick and launching him backwards... right into the desk of which I was hiding under.

The desk was moved several inches towards the window under his weight, taking me with it and I tried to contain my scream as it wedged my fingers under it. I heard the clash of their swords and his grunts of effort. I wasn't paying attention; I knelt up so my back was on the underside of the desk and I pushed up, lifting the large mahogany desk just enough to slide my fingers out. "Bloody bloody bloody bloody hell," I muttered quietly, needing to let some noise out to psychologically lessen the pain... it didn't really work. It burned. That's the only way I can describe it. It burned with the heat of a thousand suns. On my index and middle finger, the skin had peeled back and was bleeding with each hot pulsating thump of my heart. I tore at my shirt with my teeth, knowing I needed to stem the bleeding. I managed to get some fabric and tied it around the wound, biting my lip as I did so to hold back my painful scream.

Again, the desk was pushed further towards the window with the weight of a body but this time I knew to pull my hands away, holding them close to my body as blood soaked my poor excuse for a bandage. I peered over the desk once more, expecting to see Collins pushed against the desk again. The sight that I saw before me was shocking; I was wrong. Collins had Miley pinned to the desk, his blade inches from her throat as she blocked it with _her hands_.

I didn't notice at first, her discarded blade on the wooden floor a mere meter from me, I only noticed when my bloodied hand scooped it up and swung it around. Collins, his face full of anger and determination at cutting Miley's throat didn't notice me until the last second when he jumped from the blade which would have gashed his arm – I didn't intend to kill him, merely make him release the Captain. Miley wasted no time in giving Collins a hefty kick to the ground and wrapping her arm around his neck, his windpipe in the crease of her elbow which she squeezed, holding his wrists together with her free hand. He made no move to escape though; he merely stared at me brandishing the sword and splattered with my own blood. His eyes were wide at me and grew wider as his face turned blue from lack of air.

"Miley," I said, remembering myself and rushing to her side. "Don't kill him."

"He just tried to kill me Lilly, and he would have succeeded if you hadn't intervened," she said, her voice shaking as if she were truly _revolted_ that someone had bettered her in a fight. "The bastard cheated! He had a fucking blade in his boot," she spat, kicking at his foot and I saw the blade protruding from the toe. Then I saw the blood on Miley's thigh, which was still oozing out, where he'd clearly stabbed her.

Anger bubbled through me but I didn't lose my cool. "Miley, you kill him and your whole crew is dead. The Commodore will not relent till every soul upon this ship is on its way to the ocean depths... you have to trust me, no good can come of this man's death."

Her face was contorted as she tried to think it through. Moments passed and Collins grew closer to death with each second. With barely a second of breath left in his lungs, Miley released him and he coughed and spluttered, lying upon the ground. "What the fuck do you suggest then Lilly? My ship is under attack because of _you_. My men are dying because of _you_. You're my _hostage_ Lilly; I'm protecting my _hostage_. Please, tell me, what is your bright idea to save my men? Because right now, as much as I've actually liked you here, I'd give you up in a heartbeat to save them. Do you get that? _You _can save them. Tell me where the compass is and go back to the fucking Navy who you clearly want to be with if you're saving the man who tried to kill me," she emphasised the last word by flinging out her hand, blood splattering on my white tunic from the gashes in her hands. "Go back and cry to daddy about the terrible savage _pirates_!"

I choked. Not in anger nor in upset. I just choked. Something was tight around my neck and for a moment I thought it was merely emotion strangling me but I knew instantly from the change in Miley's blue-grey eyes that it was real. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Miley attempting to run and save me. Her bloody hands reaching. Her eyes wide with fear and edged with malevolence. My own hands reaching up to grasp at the hand at my throat; strong was its grip as it pulled me hard against a body behind me, rendering me incapable of movement. In the corner of my eye, I saw my captor hold up a Flintlock pistol and aim it at the Captain. Miley's eyes went impossibly wider as she also clocked the weapon. Panic and fear for her life gave me increased strength and I shoved hard into my captor who stumbled, causing his shot to go wide and miss Miley by inches, my ears echoing with the sound of the shot.

I saw the hilt of the weapon come towards my face and I was unable to stop it. The last thing I saw before black took over my vision was Miley's pained face as she picked up the sword on the ground.

-X-

I awoke albeit a groggy difficulty and tried to lift my head. My world shook and a high pitched wail sounded in my ears and I couldn't be sure if it were real or imaginary. I touched at my temple and recoiled at the pain I found there, a flash of a memory entered my mind and I knew I'd been knocked unconscious from a blow to the head by my captor...

I looked at my surroundings. I was on a ship but it wasn't Miley's ship. My heart sank. That meant that the Navy had won. Miley had lost. Her ship probably rested at the bottom of the ocean along with all those men... and Miley. Was Miley dead? I felt a hot wetness trail down my cheeks, a heavy panic in my abdomen and a churning in my stomach. I put my hand to my heart, wondering if I too were as dead as I suddenly felt inside. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump._ My pulse was slow, deep and almost melodic. But it was there, as painful as it seemed.

I glanced down to see that someone had removed my boots which sat bloody and dirty by the end of the bed. An actual bed; someone had laid me atop a soft mattress with red and gold embroidered sheets and soft white pillows. It was uncomfortable. I wanted the more rigid back of the couch in Miley's quarters. My heart ached as I thought of her; Miley couldn't be dead. It was impossible for her to be...

I shook the thoughts from my mind as I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, my head spinning from the sudden movement. I lifted my hand, intending to push my hair from my face but I stopped, noting that my fingers had been properly bandaged, dark dried blood had seeped through but at least I no longer had pain emanating from there... or maybe I was more concerned with the heavy emptiness I felt.

I stood on shaking limbs and made my way to the door. Locked. "Buggar," I muttered, looking around the room for some kind of escape. "Where would you even go Lilly? You're on a ship!"

I returned to the bed, sitting upon it rather than lying back down. I sighed. I was back in the custody of the Navy; being taken home. I should be happy I guess. I would be seeing my father once more, I could get him to tell me about this compass... maybe if I had it, Miley would find me... if she were alive. I tugged at my shirt subconsciously, noting the bloodstains on it. Some of the blood was mine, some of it hers when she'd thrust it upon me in her anger. She hated me at that moment. She was right; I was responsible for everything that happened. Sure, I didn't know where the compass was but I _did_ know where my father had escaped to. If I had told them about that, maybe this whole thing could have been dismissed as a misunderstanding – my father returning the compass and The Black Storm... leaving? Would that of happened? Did I want that in any shape or form?

The simple answer?

No.

-X-

[Miley]

"Go back and cry to daddy about the terrible savage _pirates_!" I spat at her. This _girl_ who had absolutely no idea what she was tangled up in. How dare she order me not to take this man's life? He had almost taken my life and would have succeeded due to his cheating ways. How could she deny me the simple pleasure in choking the very life from him? She was still _Daddy's girl_ at heart.

It happened in a mere instant. The red-coated man was behind her, his arm around her throat just like how mine had been around the coughing Navy man on the ground. Her back had been to the door and he'd seen his chance while I was preoccupied with my anger. It moved so quickly, time that is. One second I'm disgracing the blonde by thrusting my own blood upon her and the next someone has her by the throat, a pistol in their hand and aiming at me. Time, as I said, moved fast but so many things were running through my brain that my body couldn't keep up. Everything was sped up; Lilly's capture, the misfiring of the Flintlock, Lilly's being knocked unconscious.

I'd tried to save her. Attempted to dive forward, regretting everything I'd said to her lest they be my last words to the beautiful, bloodied _hostage_. I was too late; he'd hit her and she fell in a lump to the ground, knocked out cold. I was just reaching for the cutlass upon the ground when I finally got a good look at the man's face. I recoiled.

"Remember me?" he smirked, his voice cocky with his hand upon the hilt of his sword which remained in its sheath. He had every reason to be cocky because my movements had stopped; my feet unable to move as I stared into those dark familiar eyes. Who was this man? How did he have such power over me?

"Who..." I started, small wisps of memory floating around my mind.

"Yes, we _have _met before," he said, continuing to smirk as he relaxed and picked up my hat from the ground, dusting it off as he did so. "_Captain_ now isn't it?"

I could stand it no longer and I shook off my paralysis, lifting the weapon in my hands and launching at the man before me. The blade caught him under the chin and I forced him up against the wall, the tip of the sword a mere slip of pressure away from decapitating him. He remained calm and it unnerved me no end. I gave none of this away though; hardening my eyes to glare at the familiar stranger before me. "Tell me who the _fuck_ you are! How do you know me? Who am I to you?"

"Why, Captain, have you forgotten?" he told me with a smile upon his lips, his voice mocking and it caused my blood to run cold. "They do say that the human mind can do such amazing things," he continued, practically ignoring his closeness to death as he removed the black gloves which adorned his hands as he spoke, "... apparently, there are some things we cannot cope with remembering, so our brain takes that memory and locks it away deep in the depths of your mind,"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I yelled at him, hoping anger would push him into some kind of fear for his life and wipe that smug grin off his face. But it wasn't that which scared me, yes, _scared_ me... it was his passive indifference; the aura of...of... '_knowing'_ that he had about him.

"Children often have nightmares don't they? The monster under the bed," he continued in that sickly sweet patronising voice, his dark eyes flicking up to meet mine. "Tell me, _Miley_, what's your monster?"

He knew my name, spoke it in a way I'd never wanted to hear again and my very skin grew cold at his voice. He slowly and dramatically lifted his un-gloved hands to my eyelevel, the palms facing me. I dropped my sword, backing away several steps, my body suddenly weak. My pulse was racing but it was slow and low at the same time, pumping around my body, echoing hard as my world slowly fell apart. I kept backing up until my knees hit the couch and I fell upon it; I barely even noticed the subtle scent of Lilly emanating from the couch – I was focused on the man with raised hands. It wasn't a sign of surrender; it was a sign of dominance, of fear, of power.

_He_ was my monster.

**AN: Okay, I've been dying to get to this bit of the story which is why the whole Miley-Lilly relationship has happened more and quicker (and by that, I mean, I didn't originally intend for almost kisses after Lilly's almost rape last chapter). I have rushed through my original plan for this but nevermind. **

**Review? Please? It's most appreciated :D**

**Stay tuned X**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Sorry that this took so long, I'm a huge procrastinator and easily distracted. However, I have been determined this past week or so to update this for my glorious Tanika. I know it's late, like a lot late, but still, Happy Birthday and here is the first dose of pirate goodness. Enjoy.

**Chapter Six: **Silent Whispers, Silent Tears

[Lilly]

As a child I used to lie upon the grass of our vast property watching the clouds as they travelled across the clear blue sky. I would long to explore the entire world, to see the sky from every country I possibly could. I would play in the gardens, having pretend adventures before collapsing, breathless under the bright blue. The sun would beat down on my face and on the bare skin of my arms and legs, tingling the flesh over the days into a subtle tan. It made the freckles on my nose and across my cheeks accentuate and even the maids would call me cute. The maids barely spoke to me other than to chastise me or to wake me in a morning, yet when I'd spent hours and hours each day simply watching the huge expanse of blue above me, they'd smile at the freckles and how my hair had turned a lighter blonde. As I aged, I had to spend more and more time indoors and soon lost that tan and my hair grew to a darker blonde. I saw now, in the looking glass upon the dresser that those freckles had reappeared, dusting my nose and cheeks. My hair had also turned lighter, an almost _whiter_ blonde.

Then I noted the dark purple bruise on my temple where I had been knocked out and captured. Several times since my initial capture in Port Royall it seemed this particular spot had received the majority of the damage; every time the bruise began healing something else would cause damage to it. I wonder who it was this time; I seriously doubt the Commodore himself would have gone on The Storm to 'rescue' me. He'd have stayed on his ship to observe and not get his uniform dirty...

Sighing, I flopped down on the bed once more. I had only been up a couple of hours and I had awoken before dawn, just like I would have on Miley's ship. My dreams always were about her, about The Storm and the crew. Were they still alive?

My dreams liked to play tricks on my mind, sometimes it was like the Navy had never caught up with us and Miley and I would practise sword fighting and we'd end up collapsing on the floor laughing like that one night, only for me to wake and find myself in the hands of the Navy. The other dreams were the worst; nightmares. I would find myself alone on the destroyed deck, fires burning everywhere and the mast severed in two... and I'd see the bodies...

I heard the sound of the door being unlocked and I scrambled into a sitting position before deciding to stand. I knew it would be him but I couldn't contain my sigh of disappointment as he waltzed into the room. Really, what did I expect other than the Commodore coming to gloat about how he'd rescued me? I suppose there was a small part of me that was hoping, wishing and praying that it would be Miley who came through that door; her long hair cascading down her shoulders, her face hidden partially by her captains hat but then she'd lift her head that way that she does, that smooth elegant movement which revealed her sculpted features and those blue-grey eyes. She'd raise an eyebrow at me and smirk.

A low chuckle rudely brought me out of my thoughts; he was smug, his smile a smirk that made my stomach squirm and I felt my hands twitch in longing to physically remove that grin from his face.

"Welcome back Miss Lillian and of course, welcome to my ship," he said politely, that sickly affection in his voice that he always used back in Port Royal. "Now now Lillian, wipe that scowl from your face; you're safe now."

"Safe?" I spat, crossing my arms like the child he was treating me as. "Is that why I was knocked unconscious and locked in a room?"

"Is that really how you wish to thank me? By reacting like that? Hmm?" he chastised. "You're father fears for your life and sent the entire armada to your rescue under my command and you respond like this? I half-expected you to run and embrace me or something although you have never responded to my affection in any way that would indicate such a reaction. It's a shame really, your father does support my wish to marry you after all," I felt like he was just moments away from ruffling my hair or something of the like in this patronising display he was giving. "I was expecting at least _some_ kind of praise for my efforts considering I've spent so much time and effort chasing those damn pirates across the ocean in order to rescue you,"

"Why would I thank you?" I retorted, leaning forward towards the red-coated Commodore. "I was perfectly happy where I was."

I certainly wasn't prepared for the hefty slap across the cheek which he delivered with a force which actually knocked me to one side. "How dare you? You could be arrested for even _thinking_ such a thing. You are never to repeat that. Ever. Do you understand me?" He yelled into my face, gripping my chin tightly with his thumb and forefinger, so tightly in fact that I was sure I would gain bruises from the pressure. His sudden change in mood filled me with terror which I quickly tried to mask, hoping that my eyes wouldn't give away my fear. I never thought he would physically harm me... I guess I was wrong. He clearly doesn't care for me as much as he always made out; I guess I always knew that.

"I am the Governor's daughter," the words left my mouth with a struggle before I took hold of the red cuffed wrist and pulled his hand from my face. I continued, emphasising my words much more strongly without his hindrance. "I do not answer to you. I am above your silly little rank Commodore,"

He smirked then and it unnerved me further. I had intended for my words to have a different reaction, believing that my father's authority and therefore my own authority over him would at least make him realise his aggressive attitude. "I think you'll find that a woman does indeed answer to her husband."

My jaw grew slack and it felt like I'd been physically kicked in the stomach at what he'd just said, his eyes laughing and his mouth cruel. "What?" I squeaked, unable to keep my voice steady before anger replaced the initial shock. "You really think I'm going to marry you? _Still_? You are out of your mind," I said, my voice loud. I paused before taking a step towards him to speak right into his face like he had to me, emphasising each word as if it were a sole sentence. "You repulse me."

"Well you're just gonna have to be repulsed in Holy Matrimony," he said, seemingly unaffected by my words as he walked away from me and went into the locked closet at the far end of the room. He returned holding an extravagant wedding dress in his arms. His gaze grew almost dreamy as he continued, "Think of it: the Commodore returning from the rescue mission with you safe and as my wife. Port Royal's citizens will love it. Think of the fame Lillian, the Commodore's heroic return and the love of Miss Lillian his only desired reward,"

"That's why you want this? The _story?_

"You're not in love with me, why would _I _love _you_?" came his harsh response, no hint of humour in his voice or eyes, only malice and sincerity. "I could have any woman I wished; I only need you for the 'story' as you so eloquently put it and of course that lovely inheritance of yours when your father dies. And then... I'll become Governor."

"You will never be as great as my father," I spat at him, my hands balling into fists at my sides. He noted my anger, laughter in his eyes. If I had a blade I could easily wipe that smirk from his lips, the surprise alone that I could actually wield such a weapon would be enough of an advantage to overpower him. If only Miley had taught me how to fight with my hands...

"I'll be greater; the best," he said still grinning at my restrained anger before becoming serious again. "We are returning Port Royal so you better get used to this room, you won't be leaving it till we arrive back. However, you shall marry me in five days upon the Sabbath. I have made arrangements for a priest to be on board after we make port in three days time. He shall perform the marriage and, if necessary, you shall be gagged during the proceedings,"

"How romantic," I rolled my eyes but internally I was panicking. Was I really going to have to marry the Commodore, be forced into it? And now... my only rescue was that of my previous captors and I didn't know if any remained alive.

-x-

Two days passed in total captivity; the two longest days of my life. I remembered how Miley had made me scrub the deck day after day and I had hated every second, the days dragging and blurring. But now I realised how much better it was than her locking me in a room alone. I would very happily clean her deck again. Actually, I would do absolutely anything in replace of this monotony, locked in this room with the too soft bed and the too extravagant meals that I sat and ate alone. I wanted the hard backed couch in Miley's quarters, the deliciously simple chicken and potatoes cooked by Morris and I wanted some bloody conversation with someone other than the Commodore who came in to taunt me with wedding plans and such.

He was going to force my hand. I didn't have any choice whatsoever and I knew he wasn't kidding about the gag if I dared to protest. I was to marry him tomorrow as he so often told me, laughing as he spoke, sometimes even singing the words from the other side of the door to torment me. I tried so hard not to be scared, to not think that this was the end. But I could see no way out of it. Even if I somehow managed to convince someone in Port Royal of the truth, there still was nothing I could do. I would be married... I would legally belong to the Commodore. Even divorce wouldn't save me as I would be practically cast out for such a thing, no matter the circumstances but he would be free to marry again. And my father... I wouldn't be surprised if the Commodore killed him the second we returned to Port Royal just to gain the title of Governor faster. Oh father...

I wiped my eyes and hurriedly tried to get the thoughts of my father's death from my mind. I stood from the bed and paced a little, trying to ease my boredom a little. However, the more I paced, the angrier I became as I realised just how trapped I was in this room, surrounded by everything which just screamed 'Navy ship'. It was ridiculous how extravagantly this room was decorated; the soft red silk and gold embroidered covers on the bed, the thick fully lined curtains adorning the window, the golden handles on the drawers, the vast cabinet proudly showing its contents through the glass. Why was it needed? It didn't aid the purpose of the ship; it certainly wouldn't make it go any faster. The cost of all the unnecessary things in here would probably pay for at least another two ships to be built, if not more, I couldn't be sure but I did know that money was wasted in here. Look at Miley's quarters for example, it was simple, no trinkets just the bed, a dresser, a desk and a table, a couch, the odd bit of furniture and that was it. I stopped my pacing and headed to the window, sitting upon the floor.

I spent the majority of my time sat crossed legged on the floor in front of this window. If I got close enough so those curtains were no longer in my peripheral vision, I could trick myself into believing it was Miley's window. After all, it was much like the window in her quarters, large and giving full view of the horizon but it wasn't positioned on the back of the ship like hers and instead the view was to the port side. I leant my head against the glass, trying to peer around and see _behind_ the ship. I stared long and hard, praying that I would see a shape approaching. Praying for those familiar black sails to appear...

I prayed for her.

-x-

I barely slept the night before my wedding. I suppose many a bride to be would say that, but I doubt that they were being forced into it like I was. It must have been almost dawn when I finally fell into some form of sleep out of sheer exhaustion. Then I was awoken by Collins. His neck severely bruised I noted, as he removed the covers from my body and forced me onto my feet.

"I'm not going to marry him," I told him defiantly.

"You have no choice Miss Lillian," he replied, his throat clearly still painful, a slight croakiness to his voice.

"Please..." I begged, losing my insolent facade and taking a hold of his wrist. He seemed shocked by the contact and I saw similar surprise in his eyes as I pleaded. "Please... help me,"

He stammered for a few moments before sighing. "I can't. I'm sorry, I truly am. You saved my life back on that ship, if it weren't for you, that crazy woman would have killed me,"

"She's not crazy," I couldn't help but retort. "She just... she was protecting me,"

He paused, the room filled with an odd silence as he seemed to take in what I just said. "You seem..." he started, his voice soft as his eyes watched mine, trying to find his next words. "I don't really know... like... it's like admiration when you speak of her... I've heard you arguing about her with the Commodore..."

"I..." I started. What could I say? I mean, of course, I did admire the Captain but I could hardly say that to Collins. I couldn't admit that I hadn't been a hostage upon that ship, not really. I couldn't tell him I'd befriended the Captain, cared about her. Thoughts of her yet again flooded my mind; her long hair in the breeze, that smirk and that small smile she couldn't always hide. Her determination at learning me how to swordfight and that pure raw laughter when my attempt to surprise her backfired, the _actual_ surprise on her face as I fell and pulled her down atop of me... the darkening of her eyes, the blush on her cheeks... As those thoughts of that night on the deck returned to me, I also had that particular, peculiar sensation return, that _pulling_ sensation that I didn't quite understand...

"But admiration isn't quite the word..." he mused before shaking his head and pushing me towards the wash basin, knocking me out of my thoughts. "Breakfast will be brought to you shortly and the Commodore expects you to be ready and in the dress by noon. I'll be outside the door," he said, indicating with his hand. "Just knock when you need to get the dress, the closet is locked... you know...in case..."

"In case I should go in and shred it or set it on fire or something like that?" I finished for him and he nodded before leaving the room, reminding me to knock when I needed to change into the dress. "If they want me in that dress," I said to the now empty room. "They'll have to put me in it themselves."

And with that, I sat upon the floor, legs and arms crossed and completely prepared to make this as difficult as I possibly could.

-x-

The wedding was late. Not cancelled. Late. My difficulty had proven somewhat successful until someone called for the Commodore. He appeared wearing a dress-suit with his jaw set and he was visibly seething. His face livid and he bellowed something about 'not seeing the bride before the wedding' before striking me with his fist. I hit the ground, clutching my eye, it felt like it would burst out of my skull as it throbbed and burned. The only silver lining I found in my situation was that at least he'd missed my still bruised temple.

And now, about two hours later than scheduled, I was stood upon the deck with my hands and feet bound and a gag reducing my voice to a mere mumble. I knew my eye would be severely bruised already, I could feel it thumping aggressively as though it were attempting to leap off of my face. It stung as tears ran over the tender flesh but I couldn't help but cry. Here I was, stood in front of the entire crew, a white dress adorning my body and a veil over my face and a gag in my mouth, about to be forced to marry a man I did not and could never love. I felt so utterly helpless. I wish I could control my tears and not give the Commodore the satisfaction but they poured down my cheeks, soaking into the gag. I was defeated. There was nothing else I could do.

"Dearly beloved..." began the priest and I tried to sigh but even that was too much effort for my body, I'd given up... I was just hollow, empty. Why bother? I didn't even attempt to pull out of the ropes which bound my hands behind my back. I didn't hear anything else the priest said, only the dull thump of my heart in my ears. I just didn't have the energy to care, I just stood with my head bowed staring at the wooden deck beneath my feet. I noted the strong sea breeze which pulled at my hair, whipping it in front of my face but I didn't mind, it was a nice distraction from the events I was partaking in. The hem of my dress swirled in the breeze around my bare feet, revealing the rope which tied my ankles together.

How could the crew just stand by and watch? Even Collins, I knew, was stood there by the Commodore's side... why wasn't this deemed an outrage to them? Surely they have some morals and wouldn't just stand by and allow their Governor's daughter to be married against her will. Had he bribed them or something? Or were they just as cold-hearted as the Commodore? And how could a man of God allow this wedding to take place when I so obviously was not a willing participant?

I had no sense of time in my current state, I could have been stood there for hours for all I knew, it was as if I weren't really there, just observing.

"... let them speak now or forever hold their peace," came the priest's voice again. I knew the Commodore would be glaring at me, almost daring me to try and protest. Why should I? He'd probably just hit me again, there was nothing I could do to get out of this. And so all that was heard at this point was the sound of my restricted breathing from the gag and the breeze in the sails...

Suddenly, we were all thrown to the floor, the ship still rocking as the crew scrambled to their feet. The sound of cannon fire echoed in my ears as I wriggled on the wood, unable to stand due to my bound limbs.

"Finish the ceremony!" yelled the Commodore, yanking me to my feet and throwing me before the fearful priest. "Marry us!"

The priest stammered but I barely noticed; I was transfixed on the nearing ship with the black sails. "How the hell did they creep up on us like that?" I heard someone yell. "I thought we'd left them all for dead!" came another cry. "Phantom ship!" bellowed another with fear shaking his voice.

A grin spread across my face behind the gag and I only pulled my eyes from The Storm when I received a knee in my spine. "Say 'I do'!" ordered the Commodore, his eyes like fire with fury. I shook my head which angered him even more and he drew his sword, the point beneath my chin. "Say 'I do'!" he yelled again. If I made any move, even that of swallowing, the blade would pierce my throat. I couldn't even point to the gag in my mouth to show him that I literally couldn't form actual words.

Battle cries rang in the air and using my peripheral vision, I saw The Storm drawing up close to us. Then I saw her. Beautiful and wonderful her.

-X-

**AN: **Sorry it cuts off right there but the next part continues right on, it's not a seperate chapter, merely a continuation. I'll be posting the second part of this update soon. The version I have is currently over 8000 words and still not finished and so I posted this just to give you something. Hopefully I'll be posting either later today or tomorrow but don't hold me to that. Please **review**, they honestly mean the world to me. Stay tuned x


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Over 9000 words, this should keep you entertained for a little while. Like I said the previous chapter, this continues straight after the previous chapter so no time has passed between them. I hope you enjoy it and can only wish that you guys could see exactly what I see in my mind when I write this, I get so attached to my characters. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Six: **Silent Whispers, Silent Tears (continued):

_Battle cries rang in the air and using my peripheral vision, I saw The Storm drawing up close to us. Then I saw her. Beautiful and wonderful her. _

The Commodore bellowed orders to his crew to kill the pirates but his voice was a distant echo for all that I could see was Miley. She stood at the helm, her cutlass in the air as she too shouted orders to her crew as they swung on ropes to board the ship and attacked the Commodore's men. The noise of battle was muffled as my focus continued to be only on her, the one I'd prayed to appear. Her hair blew loose on the breeze and I saw the exact moment when she spotted me on the far side of the deck, on my knees with a blade at my throat. I'm sure I saw a flash of happiness dance across her face when she saw me before it was replaced with anger, a cry at her lips as she too swung across the gap between the ships, sailing through the air with only one hand gripping the thick rope. I watched with baited breath as she arced, her feet rising up as she drew closer before those familiar black boots connected with the chest of the Commodore, sending him flying several feet down the deck.

"Lilly, oh god, Lilly, are you alright?" she hurriedly asked as she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around me tightly. The embrace was only brief, a few seconds at most before she pulled back, examining the large bruise across my eye. Her fingers were cold and feather-light as they gently touched the tender flesh. "Oh Lilly..." she breathed, her blue-grey eyes full of sadness as her hand remained on my cheek, her thumb softly stroking my flesh. My stomach tingled at her closeness, at the compassion in those eyes which fascinated me so. I noticed that her hands each had a bandage wrapped around it, I assumed to protect the gashes produced when she blocked Collins' blade with her hands.

My eyes closed as I softly pushed further into Miley's touch, not knowing I was even doing it till she spoke. "I'm sorry," she breathed and pulled at the gag, loosening it and it fell around my neck. "The things I said before –"

"You're not taking her again!" came a yell interrupting her. We both span in the direction of the voice to find the Commodore charging at us. Miley was on her feet with her blade in hand before I even had chance to take another breath.

"I think you're mistaken Commodore," she told him firmly, blocking his attack and speaking louder over the metallic ring the blades created. "If she's to be anyone's hostage, she'll be mine and I am most certainly taking her back."

The ship swayed every so often with cannon fire from The Storm. I looked around, noticing the rest of the Armada attempting to turn their ships around to attack. The naval ships were much slower than The Storm which was already at a ninety degree angle to the ship. I saw that Miley noticed this too and shouted above the cannon fire that her men needed to hurry and get back on The Storm, never once faltering in her combat with the Commodore.

"Miss Lillian," came a small voice and I turned to find the priest cowering behind a wooden barrel. "Tell your father that I'm sorry." I was going to ask him more but he quickly pulled himself up and threw himself over board muttering prayers. I attempted to dive forward and catch him but instead only fell flat on my face due to my bound limbs.

Glancing again to the armada then back to The Storm, which clearly still sported many a battle wound from the previous engagement with the Navy, I knew that Miley's plan must have been 'get in and get out' for her men were now hurrying back to their ship. Spotting Miley at the far end of the ship, I saw she was still fighting with the Commodore, the ring of their swords echoing in the air.

"Get Lilly! Get her on The Storm!" came her voice and I saw Bellamy rush towards me, killing two of the red coats who were in his way.

"Why, hello there poppet," he smirked and cut open the ropes which bound me, helping me to my feet.

"Thank God, you're alive!" I said with a quick hug.

"We can talk about that later," he said and grasped my wrist. "Right now, we've gotta run before The Storm is completely oblitera-."

His final words were cut short as a blade suddenly protruded right in the centre of his chest. Time seemed to slow as the blade was pulled back, blood running profusely from the wound, Bellamy's eyes still wide from the shock. I felt the scream in my throat but it didn't sound like me, the sound too unfamiliar and full of despair. The red coat shoved Bellamy who stumbled, his hand clutching the wound, blood turning the flesh of his hand red. The redcoat grabbed hold of me, spinning me so my back was to his front. I struggled and writhed, shouting the whole time without knowing what I was even saying. I just needed to get to Bellamy who still stumbled, unable to keep his balance and he grew closer and closer to the edge.

I thrust my elbow hard backwards, feeling it connect with bone. The small lapse in the redcoat's grasp allowed me to twist out, push him away from me and dive towards Bellamy who'd just reached the edge. I reached and caught him just before he fell over the edge and into the ocean in the same place the priest had earlier thrown himself over the railing.

"Bellamy..." I heard myself say and he managed a painful smile, his bloodied hands circling mine.

"Poppet..." he said in a weak, rasping voice. "Tell... her..."

Strong arms grasped me again, pulling me away from him. "Tell her what?" I called to him as I was dragged backwards, my limbs flailing in attempt to wriggle free.

"What's... in... here..." he said placing both hands over his heart. I still didn't understand. He simply smiled before his face fell, his eyes rolled back and his balance was finally lost, toppling him over the edge, plunging into the waves below.

"Bellamy!" came my prolonged cry, tears stinging my eyes. "Let go of me!" I said as threateningly as I could, emphasising each word carefully before I span to face my captor, bringing my knee hard up. He crippled to the ground, clutching his groin and groaning in pain.

"Lilly!"

I turned to find Miley on the ground clutching her shoulder and the Commodore heading right for me, sword raised. I knew I had to defend myself and fast. Using my foot and not taking my eyes from the oncoming Commodore, I flicked at the sword by my feet previously held by the redcoat who still nursed his groin. The sword left the ground and I caught it in the air, lifting it just as the Commodore swung at me. I deflected the blow and I couldn't help but grin at the surprise in his eyes.

He was still much stronger and more skilled than I and I knew within moments that I was going to lose pretty soon. I needed Miley. I needed her to know I couldn't handle him alone but I daren't take my eyes off of him lest he got through my defences. I managed to deflect his blows which only seemed to grow stronger.

"Miley!" I yelled, deflecting yet another blow, the shock reverberating through my arm right into my shoulder. "Miley, help me!"

"Calling to the precious pirate to help? Yet more treason Lillian, you'll have to be punished," he said through gritted teeth. I pushed with all my might and managed to make the Commodore take a few steps back and quickly brought down the blade. His defence was a little too slow and I managed to catch his knee. He groaned out loud and I saw the blood quickly soak his beige breeches. "You're gonna pay for that you little bitch!"

"Lilly, jump!"

I quickly glanced up, daring to tear my eyes from the Commodore to find Miley in the air, gripping a mast rope as she sailed in a large arc, one hand reaching down for mine. I jumped without hesitation and grasped her arm and she took a tight hold, pulling me up and securing me close to her. The Commodore, a murderous look in his eyes launched at me with his blade and only just missed.

"Fuck, Lilly, you're slipping," she panicked, struggling to keep a hold of me as we soared over the gap between the ships, The Storm now facing the opposite direction and moving away from the armada. My arms tightened around her waist, my face pressed against her stomach and her hand moved from where she'd held my arm to my back and held onto me tightly.

Within the next ten seconds we were falling onto the deck of The Storm, her crew running up to us both. Oken hooked his arms under me and lifted me to my feet. "Lilly, are you alright? Can you stand?" I nodded weakly, noting the large gash to his cheek. His strong hands squeezed my forearms with relief and I knew he was resisting the urge to pull me into an embrace. His green eyes were full of worry and danced between me and his captain. I turned fully expecting Miley to be stood behind me, instead I found her still laid upon the deck.

"Captain?" a crew member offered her his hand which she took and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Pain shimmered across her face but she quickly masked it, so quickly I couldn't be sure if I had imagined it or not. "Captain, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just needed to get my breath back," she said and proceeded to take a deep breath in before yelling orders to the crew. I noticed that the crew had dramatically dropped in number since the last time my feet touched this deck. A sad sigh escaped my lips and I felt the tears finally fall. Oken placed one hand on my shoulders as they softly shook. Taking a hold of his hand, I put it around my shoulder and leant into his strong chest. I needed the comfort and security yet I knew somehow it wasn't as comforting as an embrace from the Captain would be but for now, I allowed the tears to shake my body in the arms of the dark haired quartermaster.

That's when the rest of the Armada opened fire. The ship rocked and Oken and I both lost our balance, tumbling to the ground. "Fuck!" he muttered before scrambling to his feet, both he and Miley taking charge of the situation. Between the echoes of the canon fire I heard Miley shout for more speed to get us out of the navy's range. I watched as Miley hurried around giving orders and pitching in with the rest of the crew. I noticed her wincing and how she held her arm slightly away from her body. She was trying to hide it, to work through it but I could see she was in severe pain.

I pushed myself up off of the deck and made my way over to Miley. "Let me see," I said, reaching for her but she shrank away, grimacing and hissing through her teeth at the movement. "Miley, you're not invincible – let me see it."

"Fine," she grumbled before glancing around at her crew.

"They'll be fine without you for a little while," I told her. "Look, they're already falling behind." I said indicating to the Navy who had indeed fallen behind, their canons falling short every time. "Let me see it, I may be able to help you,"

"Not here," she muttered under her breath, her eyes telling me to keep my voice down. "Keep at it men, if we make it to the island before nightfall I'll buy you each two rounds of rum!"She added which gained a cheer from her crew who worked with a renewed vigour.

Miley began pushing me, her hand on the small of my back as she directed me down the short flight of steps and to the furthest room and our shared quarters. She may know – and evidently feel – that she wasn't invincible but it seemed that she didn't want her crew to know that.

Once in the Captain's quarters, Miley closed the doors behind us and turned to face me. The pain in her face was unbelievable and it took me aback. I knew her shoulder hurt but now, behind closed doors, she'd allowed herself to show her emotions rather than hide them behind that steely mask she so often portrayed. I'd only seen actual emotion from her on a few occasions and that was only really when we were alone or she'd been unable to contain it but now… I could almost _feel_ the pain of her wound from her mere expression. Tears stung her eyes, her nostrils flared, her teeth were bared and clamped tight together, and her whole body was tense and clenched as she tried to cope with the pain.

"It's like he knew my every move... he was two steps ahead of me every time..." She said, clearly trying not to allow herself to cry.

"Let me see," I repeated calmly, moving to stand by her desk and patting my hand on the wood. It took all my strength not to just envelop her in my arms but I knew that would more than likely hurt her. She carefully hopped up onto the desk, taking care not to jolt herself. Simply peering at her shoulder, I could see this wasn't going to be easy. Blood was still gently oozing from the cut and over the black of her jacket which had quickly turned a dark muddy red colour.

"You need to take your jacket off," I told her sadly and I saw brief panic in her eyes before they turned into a sort of helpless gaze which she looked solemnly at me with. This would hurt.

"Help me?" she asked softly, undoing the jacket buttons with one hand. I nodded, my heart aching at her obvious pain, her vulnerability. I carefully helped her out of the long jacket, manoeuvring it carefully around her shoulder. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to stop verbally wincing and I saw a single tear run down her cheek. Once the jacket was off, I discarded it, tossing it onto the couch.

"Um…" I paused, looking at the large red patch of previously white fabric. "You're um… shirt…" I stammered, nodding at it. I knew it had to come off for me to be able to get to the cut but my face flushed at the thought, not fully understanding the reasons behinds it. I saw a similar blush on Miley's face before she averted her gaze, choosing to instead look at her boots.

"Cut it." She said simply.

"Oh! Right, of course," I realised and used the small dagger she handed me from where it had been concealed it in her boot. I ripped a large square around where the shirt was already cut. The gash in her flesh was longer than I expected and I realised it would probably be easier to cut the entire sleeve of the shirt off. She winced a little as I removed the fabric carefully from where it had stuck to the wound then discarded that alongside her jacket. Now there was exposed skin from her neck to under her arm, the sleeve removed. The bronze sun-kissed skin I envied was marred by the bloody smears and the ugly gash about four inches long and in a perfectly straight line. It should heal relatively quickly.

I went about the room collecting her washbasin and finding a clean washcloth. I carefully dabbed the wet cloth at the bloody shoulder, apologising each time she flinched or hissed in pain. I asked her if she had any needles and thread and those magnificent blue-grey eyes grew wide.

"I have to sew it up or it won't heal," I explained, trying to ease her apparent fear. She sighed and pointed with her good arm towards the dresser. I went over to it and returned to her, needle and thread in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other.

"It'll numb the pain," I smiled softly, trying to reassure the pirate I now considered a friend. She almost snatched the bottle and took a deep swig of the liquid before nodding at me to begin.

I moved her hair around to the other side of her neck. My fingers trailed over her skin as I did so and I felt her shiver under my touch, I felt I should apologise but a similar shiver tingled over my own skin. She saw it, her eyes observing me before locking my gaze for several moments. My hand, which had been hovering over the wound, slipped a little with my lack of concentration, the movement breaking our eye-contact. I took a deep breath and asked how she was feeling. My question seemingly caught her off guard as her dark eyebrows knitted together.

"Huh?" she said and I repeated my question yet she seemed just as confused as before. "You're kiddin' right?" she sighed when she saw I wasn't. "I've got a bloody gash in my shoulder and someone holding a needle and thread awfully close to it – how do you think I feel? I feel scared! I feel angry! God, I wish I could go put several fucking gashes in that damn Commodore!" She took another glug of the rum. I'd gone eight days without hearing her voice and even her anger made me smile, I'd missed her and now everything seemed new to me again, or rather, was being renewed as if to emphasise how lucky I had been to be in her company.

"That's hardly wise – your ship is barely escaped, another fire fight isn't the best idea." I told her as she contemplated this and was thus distracted, I made the first stitch. She gasped and squealed at it before glaring at me.

"What do you suggest then?" she asked through clenched teeth. "I want – no, need – my compass back." I made the next stitch and this time her squeal was more controlled.

"What is it about this compass that is so important?" I queried, hoping to finally get some answers. "People are dying over a _compass_,"

"It's not _just_ a compass – ow!" she yelped as the third stitch went through. "It was my father's. He inherited it from his father and so on right back to a pirate who received it as a gift from Calypso."

"Oh…wow," was all I could say to that. "_The_ Calypso?"

"Mhm. Even that isn't what makes it so special. The compass doesn't point North," she told me which surprised me. What was the point of a compass if it didn't point North? "It's a Compass of Desire; one of a kind. It tells its holder the direction of what his heart wants most in this world," she explained with awe, clearly admiring this compass.

I thought about that for a little while as I made another stitch. A compass that could lead you directly to whatever you wanted. I wonder where it would direct me if I were to hold it for I cannot think what I could possibly desire _most _in the world; would you truly know what you wanted the most or could it be a surprise when you reach the destination? "So… say you desired… gold for example, it would point you in the direction of a pot of gold?"

"How do you think your Navy has found so much treasure on forgotten, unmapped islands? Did you not notice that they only started finding such places these last eight years?" That's when they stole it from my father… when I watched them murder him…"

"You witnessed your father's _murder_?" I asked shocked, halting in my ministrations. She nodded matter-of-factly but I sensed the emotion she was trying to hold back. She was a very guarded person, even now after she'd shown me so much emotion even in just this past hour alone than she ever had before and yet she still tried to hide some of it. I watched her closely, the unshed tears shimmering in her eyes and staring at her hands clasped between her knees holding onto the rum bottle. Her hands shook slightly whether from the chill of the broken window or from her emotions or perhaps both, I couldn't be sure.

She took another long drink of the rum and sighed, "I was only eleven..."

[Miley, age eleven]

The night was so warm, the wind absent from the sails; the calm before the storm. I pulled my hair tighter into the thick braid to keep it from falling into my eyes; I always had to have my hair pulled back from my face, I needed full vision, to be completely perceptive of my surroundings. That's what he'd taught me. He said that eventually I'll be able to be perceptive even with my vision compromised but only when I got as good as him.

Looking up, the stars littered the sky but heavy clouds were drawing in on the horizon, appearing to move quickly despite the lack of wind. The ship was barely moving, only the slight waves giving us any kind of momentum but it was oddly calm and I knew it unnerved my father. I watched him at the helm, scanning the horizon as he usually did, but tonight, he seemed more on edge... as if he knew something I didn't.

I handed the sword back to Bowers who had been training with me. Apart from my father, Bowers was the best swordsman on this ship and I excelled at learning all the techniques and had soon begun bettering him in fights. Even Bowers was impressed at my quick learning and skill, claiming I was better than my brother had been. He nodded at me as his goodnight before retiring to his quarters. I watched him leave with a smile; Bowers was such a nice man as was his brother Bellamy, the twins had grown up with my mother and when she died, they both promised her that they'd look after me. Bellamy was a kind man and an excellent interrogator, he could see things other people might miss, he could read people exceptionally well and it is a skill I hope for him to teach me. He left the ship, alongside a select few of the crew, when we last made port in search of a young boy whose parents had been killed. The boy was the son of one of my father's friends and Bellamy had been instructed to find him and for them all to return to the ship when we again made port.

Looking again into the dark sky, I judged the stars and the position of the moon and realised it wouldn't be too long before sunrise; perhaps an hour or so before the first rays began lighting the sky. I walked over to my father, noting that his gaze was hard towards the horizon. I slipped my small hand into his large one. He jumped slightly in surprise and reluctantly pulled his gaze from the horizon to look at me. He smiled my favourite smile; the huge, genuine one which showed all his teeth and almost touched his eyes. I grinned back, the same smile on my face. I hadn't inherited that much from my father bar the grin, strength and the ability to instil fear with a simple look. He'd helped me perfect it; to take my own innate fears and turn them outward towards others. The rest I got from my mother.

"What's wrong daddy?" I asked my voice low. I wasn't supposed to call him 'daddy' when the crew were around. He was so careful about not showing too much weakness; so fearful of mutiny. I didn't see why, my dad was the best Captain on these seas.

"Something... it just doesn't feel right..." he said more to himself, his eyes practically burning into the night. "Something in my bones..."

"Like what?" I questioned, following his gaze and seeing nothing but darkness and hearing nothing but the slight lapping of the waves on the ship.

"I... don't know..." he said slowly, peering further into the dark. "Miley, I need you to find Smith and get him to prepare the cannons then find somewhere to hide."

"What for?"

"Because I'm scared," he said simply.

I knew what that meant. He suspected danger was fast approaching. I went to move and find Smith and do as my father had asked but it was too late. There was a large crack which hurt my ears with its intensity, a flash of light and then I was knocked off of my feet. Cannon fire. And it wasn't ours.

My father pulled me easily to my feet with one hand, his hands on my shoulders as he knelt to look in my eyes. "You need to hide. Do not come back out until I come and get you, okay? Do not come out. Promise me, Miley! You won't come out till I come get you. I can't lose you too! I just can't! Promise me!"

He shook me with his hands as he begged me to promise him, his grasp tight and his eyes so determined with an edge of fear. Another large crack and the ship shook again. "I... I promise daddy," I said around the lump in my throat. He tried to give me a reassuring smile but it faltered as the ship shook again as we were continually hit by cannons. Looking towards where the cannons were coming from, I saw lights flicker into life on the enemy's ship. They'd approached in darkness to get within firing range undetected.

Then my father was gone, barking orders and running up towards the helm. I didn't waste time and ran below deck, seeking out somewhere to hide. The ship shook again as another canon blasted into the side and threw me into one of the walls on my descent to the depths of the ship. Another blast and I was thrown down the stairs, my head hitting the hard wood as I tumbled down the remaining steps. Another crack and a flash of light but this was due to the weather, thunder and lightning so bright it lit the entire night. Moments later and the rain started lashing down.

"Miley? Miley!" I looked up from where I had landed, my head moving slow to reduce the pain I felt thumping in my skull. It was Mr Bowers. "Come here. You need to hide Miley!" I made my way over to him, crawling under one of the tables, praying this was a good enough hiding place. "I'm going to go help your father," he said and drew his sword.

I nodded, the movement not helping with my thudding skull. I put a shaking hand to my forehead and found blood there. It wasn't deep or bleeding profusely but it sure as hell hurt. I watched him from under the table as he made his way cautiously up the steps his sword point up as we both heard the cries of the enemy as they boarded the ship and the clash of swords as the fight broke out.

He turned to me just before he took the final step, putting his finger to his lips to tell me to stay silent. I didn't need to be told; I didn't plan on revealing myself. I knew I could probably cut down my fair share if I went and fought but I knew I would hinder my father; he would be concentrating on protecting me rather than himself. I couldn't put my father's life at risk for a few kills of my own.

It felt like hours I sat crouched like that, my fingers in my ears so I couldn't hear the sounds of the fighting above, the screams and the shouts. When I finally dared to peek, it was dawn, the orange light of sunrise lighting up the room I was in and casting creepy shadows. The rain has also stopped leaving just pure silence. Silence is not a sound you want to hear after a battle.

"Daddy?" the whimper escaped my lips before I could stop it. Then the tears followed, running down my cheeks. The silence was torturing me, burning my ears with its absence of sound. "Daddy..."

Within moments I was on my feet and heading towards the stairs, my legs slightly numb from sitting in such an awkward position for so long. I climbed the last few steps cautiously, listening intently. I could hear muffled voices which, from the volume, seemed to be coming from the other end of the ship. The door before me was open a crack and I hooked a finger round, slowly opening the door, thankful that it opened inwardly to avoid being seen lest those voices were not friendly.

I had to cover my mouth to stop the scream that tried to escape at the sight before me. It was Mr Bowers. Dead. His body lay within arms reach, his white shirt stained with copious amounts of blood, his neck twisted at an awkward angle so that those bright green eyes of his stared right at me, clouded and cold. Drawing my attention away from such a horrific sight I saw a man in a red uniform wiping his bloody blade on Mr Bowers' breeches, his back to the door so he could not see me. I realised that Mr Bowers must have died mere moments after he left me as he had not even managed to make it out of this small alcove of the stairwell. Tears were in my eyes and I felt paralysed in the fear and the heartache.

'_Act don't react,'_ I heard my father's words return to me. He said them so often during my training. '_You need to act Miley, act. Don't react to the situation, act and continue.' _So I chose to push away my reaction of fear and heartache and acting on the anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I lunged forward, my arm around the neck of the red uniformed man with his windpipe in the crease of my elbow, my free hand clasped over his mouth as I thrust my knee hard in his back causing us both to fall backwards into the alcove. My grip on his throat never faltered, and now on my back with his back against my torso, I was able to wrap my legs around his front and secure his struggling arms to his side.

It took less time than I ever thought it would... to kill a man. Not once had I killed someone. I was trained to; I was trained to be the perfect killer, the perfect pirate. But I was only a child technically. Mr Bowers had said that would be the perfect cover; an assassin concealed as an innocent looking child. My father added that my gender would also act as a cover, that women were considered weak and unable to do anything but housework and look after men. And yet here I was, an eleven year old girl with a dead body laid upon her torso, her arm still around his neck.

"For the last time, where is it?" came the previously muffled voice. I edged forward; discarding the body of the first man I ever killed and peered around the corner. There were several red uniformed men scattered around the deck of the ship but they were all watching the circle of five around a man on the ground. Fires burned all over the ship, most of the ship's lanterns were alight and the main sail was also a light, lighting the whole ship in with its flickering bright flame.

"I said, where is it?" the owner of the voice repeated, he was clearly a captain from the difference in his uniform and the hat upon his head. He then kicked the man on the ground as hard as they possibly could. Even from this distance, I could tell that they would have shattered ribs and probably caused some kind of internal rupture. The man on the ground would surely die from even this single injury without a doctor's intervention.

"You..." the man began to respond, "are not worthy."

I knew that voice but I could only hope that I was wrong. "Not worthy, eh? And I suppose a savage pirate like you is?" They grimaced and rolled the man on his back with his booted foot. "Where is the damn compass?"

"Daddy..." came the small whimper as I saw the man's face. Oh my god, they're gonna kill my father.

"You are not worthy," came his voice only to receive another hefty kick in his side.

"Like I said, and _you_ are worthy? Please, you are scum. Pirate scum," the red uniformed man said before delivering another kick. "Search his pockets. If he resists, cut off his hands."

Three men practically dived on my father, raiding his pockets in search of his compass. I had to do something; I couldn't just sit here amongst the bodies of the crew as they stole from my father before killing him. _Act don't react._

The man I had killed still held his blade in his hand and within moments, I was wielding it and running towards where my father was. I was noticed immediately and some of the red uniformed men laughed and playfully brought up their swords in a mock defence. Father and Mr Bowers were right, my age and gender were going to make this a little easier as I would take these bastards by surprise.

The first was easy. He didn't even pretend to have a defence; he merely stood there with a huge grin on his face as I ran towards him. I knew that instinct would kick in if I went to attack him and he would raise his sword to block, so I adapted and jumped in the air. He thought I would attack him high and as I thought, he raised his sword high to protect himself. That was his first and last mistake as I twisted my body and lunged with my arm to strike him low, the blade piercing his lower abdomen and exiting through the back of his left thigh. He screamed loudly, his body shaking and his eyes wide. The grin was gone.

With one swift movement I removed the blade, turning to my next victim and sprinting towards him. Fear was in his eyes as he realised that I wasn't just a little girl and I actually had the ability to kill him. Yards away from the red uniform who now had his sword up and appeared to be prepared for my attack, I slipped into a slide, my momentum from running and the slippery deck from the previous rain pushing me forward as I lay on my back with my blade up. This was yet another move my victim didn't expect.

My momentum ended and I stood having slid right through the man's legs. Turning I saw it had worked just I had planned; I had practically sliced the man's lower body in half. Of course the blade could not cut all the way through bone but he fell to the ground, his eyes closed. A thick red line could be seen from above where his belly button would be all the way down and over his groin. Blood poured profusely out of the wound which was slowly coming more and more apart, revealing severed internal organs.

"Will somebody please kill her!" yelled the man who stooped over my father, his captain's hat shielding his face.

"Sir, we found it," said one of them, holding up my father's compass.

"Excellent. Now kill her before she kills more of my men! I've already spent way too much time here. Signal the ship, we're leaving."

Three of them came at me at once, believing their number would grant them some kind of advantage. They were wrong. It took about thirty seconds before they were all on the floor nursing fatal wounds.

"Give it back!" I yelled, marching across the deck to the red coated captain. "Give the compass back; it does not belong to you!"

He completely ignored me; instead he just dropped the compass into his pocket and drew a dagger from his belt.

"I said, give it back!" my voice louder and more aggressive than I had ever heard it. I actually felt a shadow of fear at my own voice, the sureness and undeniable authority it held. "Give it back or I shall take it from your bloody corpse."

"Good luck with that little one," he smirked, his voice creeping into my very bones with its sickly nature. "I believe you have more important things on your mind than this mere compass."

"Like what?" I retorted, my blade cutting the air by my side much like the tail of a wolf before an attack.

"Like the death of your father," he spoke calmly before thrusting the dagger deep into my father's chest.

"Daddy!" I yelled, running to his side, my blade discarded in my panic as tears ran down my face. "Daddy, no, please... please don't die,"

"It's okay Miley," my father managed to say, lifting a hand to my face and caressing under my eye with his thumb. I could feel his body trembling in pain and shock but his face was calm, as if he couldn't feel any of it, like he was numb. "You look so like your mother..."

"Please don't leave me daddy... what am I gonna do without you?" I sobbed, clinging to his wrist with both my small hands.

"You're gonna grow up and be the best damn pirate their ever was, I just know it," he smiled and I saw that there was blood in his mouth which stained his teeth. "You know you'll never be without me, I'll always be with you, watching over my little girl."

"Daddy..." the tears didn't seem to have any end as they poured over my cheeks, my shoulders shaking and my chest aching.

"Promise me something Miley, my sweet darling girl," he said with more affection I had ever heard him speak which only made my tears worse.

"Anything," I replied, nodding vigorously, my hands tightening on his wrist.

"You get that compass back, it's yours now. All that was mine is now yours, my title and responsibilities now rest upon your shoulders," he said with determination before his voice dropped to a mere whisper. "I'm so proud of you."

His head moved slightly as his eyes grew unseeing and his jaw became slack, a trickle of blood escaping from the corner of his lips. The hand on my cheek grew limp, my hot tears running over the cooling flesh. "Say hi to mommy for me," I said as I gently placed his hand down upon the deck, before closing his eyes knowing they would never open again.

"How touching," intruded the voice of the remaining red uniformed man. "It's almost tragic but then again, a pirate's death is merely an accomplishment in the ridding of vermin."

"Bastard!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and running towards him. He remained calm and stood still as I approached, his calmness unnerved me but I didn't falter even though I was unarmed. This man had killed my father. He will pay in his blood.

I dived at him, my hands aiming for his neck. A smug grin crossed his face as he span on his heel, lifting his right leg in an arc which connected with my side, sending my flying away from him, sliding across the wooden deck nursing my ribs. It wasn't hard enough to cause more than bruising but I knew he had done that on purpose, I could see it in his eyes that he wanted me to fight. Well, if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get.

I ran at him again, pretending to aim for his legs in order to trick him and again go for his neck and strangle the life out of him. He again deflected me when I grew close, and again I slid across the deck. That happened five more times. Every time I went for him, no matter what I did, he bettered me and sent me sliding away on my backside over the wooden deck.

"Had enough, _Miley_?" he said coming to stand over me, his voice even worse when he spoke my name. His voice had a power to chill my blood and make me feel so vulnerable and useless. I never wanted to hear anyone ever speak my name like that ever again.

_Act. Don't react._

"I can't..." I whispered. I couldn't act; I was too busy reacting to this man who towered above me.

"Pathetic," came the man's awful voice before he started walking away from me. I saw his ship alongside The Storm, a wooden walkway being placed across the gap for him. "I was actually impressed, such vigour and skill within someone so small and a _girl_ too. But now I'm just disappointed. You don't have what it takes."

_Act. Don't react._

This time I acted. My whole mind, body and soul was focused on bettering this bastard and I would succeed. Time slowed as I ran across the deck, bending to grab a discarded sword on the ground without breaking my sprint. I saw him turn, a smirk on his face, I could see that he was expecting this. He drew his sword and prepared to deflect my attack.

I wasn't aiming for him. Instead I went for the flaming lantern just to the side of him and struck as hard as I could whilst diving away. The clang of my blade against the metal of the lantern rang in my ears as I fell hard on the wood, spinning quickly to see if my plan had worked.

The monstrous captain had been hit by the lantern right on his chest, the burning oil setting his uniform alight and it quickly spread across all of the fabric. His hands were pulling at his clothes and he eventually managed to pull off the flaming red uniform. I smirked when I saw his hands, blistered and bloodied with the burns. It would scar him for life for sure.

"Impressed now?" I said and stood, lifting my blade which had flames licking at the metal from the oil which had spilled upon it. I swung it through the air, the flames leaving trails of light as it cut through the air. Now it was time for the kill.

I raced towards him, knowing he no longer had use of his hands and I struck low but he jumped into the air, my blade missing him completely. His foot hooked behind mine and pulled, knocking me to the ground. I tried to stand but his foot quickly connected with my chest and kept me on my back. He lifted that foot for a mere second to kick away my flaming blade before it returned, making it hard to breathe.

"You're alone in the world, Miley." He said satisfactorily. "You have no one. No mother. No father. No crew. You don't even have the compass." He looked around and laughed. "And if these fires don't get put out, you won't have a ship either."

And with that, he lifted his foot and kicked me right in the head and my world went dark.

-x-

[Lilly, present day]

"I woke up alone in the rain," she said her voice solemn, her eyes still unfocused as if she were still there, waking up alone on a ship of dead crew and not sitting right here before me eight years later. "I don't know how long I had been unconscious, as far as I knew; I could have been out cold for days."

She took another drink of the rum though I had long ago finished with the stitches. I hadn't done a bad job, I knew it would heal well now that the skin was again connected but a scar would most definitely form. Her fingers caressed the bottle, not so much knowing what she was doing, merely seeking comfort from something. I reached for her hand and took it in mine, her eyes barely recognising the action; she was still on that ship eight years ago.

"The rain had doused the flames and when I stood, I could see land. The Storm had been carried on the waves and on the wind to a small island. I was very weak but I managed to turn the ship to make port, albeit not very well. The people there came aboard and found me half-dead from exhaustion, starvation and dehydration. They looked after me and I fell into a semi-conscious state. When I was fully recovered, I found that they had buried the crew within the trees and had also buried my father. I asked to be taken to his grave immediately. It was just a hole in the ground with a rock as a headstone but I sat and cried for hours. It was too real."

I gently rubbed my thumb across her bandaged hand and I felt her hand tighten around mine, whether it was a conscious action or not I didn't know nor did I care... I smiled at the reaction, enjoying the feeling of her holding my hand.

"The next few days I worked mercilessly at fixing The Storm. I even cut down one of the large trees to create a new mast. But that was the only thing I was unable to do myself, I couldn't find a way to get my new mast onto my ship and into place. I had sewn new sails and everything, yet without a mast, my ship was useless. I didn't want help from the locals, I needed to fix my father's ship myself and they understood that though they didn't think it could be done. A week passed and an old friend returned to me," a small smile touched her lips at the memory, a glimmer of the happiness she had felt at that moment. "Bellamy. He had found the boy he had been sent to find along with Morris, Black and Owens. Together, the six of us got the mast in place and the sails hung. I retold everything that had happened to them and we became the new crew of The Storm. I told them that we would not rest until I had that compass back and the each agreed to stand by me. Despite my age, I was their captain due to the death of my father, the position rightfully mine. And for the next eight years, we searched, chasing navy ships when we came across them and raiding them for all they had always listening for news of the compass. We gained more and more crew and with our increasing number, we were more powerful and able to attack greater numbers of navy men."

I listened intently, her story pulling me in so deeply that I felt I was with her, feeling those same emotions.

"We often returned to that island, the local people knowing us and because of the friendship they had with me, we were always welcomed and we each helped one another with imports and weapons and food etc. It became our home on land, a safe place to fall. Then I heard the news of a place called Port Royal and how they had been making mass discoveries of treasures a lot the past eight years and I knew that's where it would be. We set a direct course and attacked,"

"And that's where I enter the story," I added which brought her out of her trace-like state and she looked up. It took her a moment or two to remember where she was before she smiled. "You haven't told many people all that have you?"

"No," she said softly. "It demonstrates weakness."

"Weakness is not a disadvantage. It shows you are human,"

"I can't be _just_ human. This is The Black Storm; the infamous pirate ship with an undefeatable captain." She sighed before continuing, her gaze again dropping. "I guess that last part isn't true..."

"You haven't been defeated Miley," I told her firmly, taking the rum bottle from her hand and placing it on the desk so I could grip both her cool hands in mine to emphasise my point.

"My father was defeated and he was a greater pirate than I," she almost shouted, tears now running down her cheeks. "And I was defeated! Several times! I was defeated on the ship by that monstrous man, I was defeated again when you were stolen from me, that lieutenant bettering me in a fight and I was defeated yet again when the Commodore gashed my shoulder. My whole life has just been total defeat. I'll never be as good as my father. I'm a disappointment!"

"No, Miley. No." I said as firmly as I could, moving to stand right in front of her and forcing her to look at me. "You have never once been defeated. Eight years ago, an evil man may have left you stranded alone but you had bettered him in the fight, you had _won_ and he had _run_ _away_. You got up and you became a stronger person, you rebuilt your father's ship almost completely on your own. You were not defeated when they took me; you became stronger and you rescued me. Lieutenant Collins did not better you, he cheated with a blade in his boot and you still managed to better _him_ and would have killed him had I not told you not to. And as for the Commodore, he may have gashed your shoulder but what happened? You got back up and you were stronger than he and you rescued me once more! You become a stronger person every single time, you are the strongest person I have ever known and your father would be so proud!"

There was silent for several minutes as she allowed my words to sink in. I watched as she processed the information, revisiting the memories in my perspective, her eyebrows furrowing slightly in her concentration.

"How are you able to make me feel this way?" she whispered so softly I barely heard.

"Maybe I just see you differently than even you see yourself," I told her, not truly knowing where the words came from.

"What do you see, Lilly? What do you see when you look at me?" she asked, her hands tightly holding onto mine.

"I see a strong, beautiful young woman so full of anger and of hate. But there is sadness in her eyes, a sadness I am captivated by. It is not a weakness or a sign of vulnerability but a further example of her never-ending strength. I see someone who guards her entire soul from everyone, someone who finds it hard to trust people because she doesn't trust herself. The doubts you have hold you back from people, and although it makes your enemies fear you and your crew obey you, it prevents you from your own happiness and it shines through in your eyes. I can see it. Even now, your eyes are telling me a thousand things," I told her, watching those shining blue-grey eyes.

"What are my eyes telling you now?" she asked, her face soft but serious, desperate to know the answer as if her very life depended on it. Her hands gripped mine so tightly, urging me to answer her question. I looked deep into those beautiful eyes of hers and found myself sighing at the sheer emotion they held. They seemed to glitter with her tears which accentuated the small flecks of sea green and sky blue and the odd flicker of silver and gold.

"Oh..." I breathed, feeling the same emotions echoed in my own eyes and a tingling in my stomach. I watched, mesmerised as her tongue moved across her lips, wetting them slightly and they shimmered with the flickering of the candles lighting the room. I felt myself do the same before I even thought of why.

Then one of her slender hands slipped to my waist and she leant towards me. It felt like an eternity from the thousands of thoughts running though my mind but it would have been perhaps a few seconds. She moved so slowly towards me, her eyes watching mine as if to gauge my emotions and to give me time to react if necessary. Then those soulful eyes closed, as did mine without any conscious thought and I felt her soft lips against my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I proclaimed and pulled back, my free hand darting to my lips. My face burned and I felt like I was about to go into shock and collapse to the floor.

"I... I thought..." she stammered, unable to think, panic evident on her face and a blush on her cheeks. "Lilly, please, I'm sorry,"

"I... I have to go," I tried to pull away but she didn't release my hand. "Miley, please," I begged, tears burning my eyes and my voice choking around the ball in my throat. "Let go... let go of me..."

"Lilly... please stay," she pleaded, tears in her own voice. "Let's talk about this,"

"There's..." I paused and swallowed with great difficulty to try and clear my throat. "There's nothing to talk about."

And with that I pulled away, feeling her hand slip slowly over my hip and her other hand reluctantly relinquish my own hand as I turned my back to her and walked away. Tears poured down my face now and I choked out a "Don't follow me," before leaving her quarters and running out on the deck.

-x-

**AN: Lilly! What are you doing Lilly? Go back and kiss her!**

**Okay, so there you go, your latest installment. I'm going to Turkey in two days so there won't be an update before then. I do aim to update this a lot more often though and I can only hope you guys keep reading, it means a lot. **

**You saw a little of Miley's past and the revealing of Miley's monster (which I hope you guys realised) and of course we got some Liley development. But there's still a lot to reveal and a lot of story to go, some things have been alluded to, foreshadowing and little secrets to be divulged later on so I hope it keeps you intrigued.**

**Please please please review :)**

**Stay Tuned x**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is for Anti-Gravity111, I know it's a tad late but Happy Birthday. **

**Chapter Seven: **The Roles Which Bind Us

The wind had really picked up and it whipped my loose hair across my face as I came onto the deck, tears running down my cheeks and it stung in the salty air. I took a shaky breath in, my sobs causing my whole body to heave with the effort. The sky was turning darker and I was thankful for it, it meant that my tears would be less noticeable by the crew and I wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone. But explain what? How could I even begin? She... she kissed me... and I'd let her. Albeit for like two seconds but she still kissed me and I'd wanted it.

Fresh tears practically exploded out of me and I slumped to the ground, my back against one of the water barrels. How could I have wanted it? Even now, sitting here crying about it with my chest aching, I still feel the need to run to her. This is so confusing. I don't want that. But I do. God, I have no idea what I want. Where's that damn compass when you need it?

"Lilly?" I heard my name called and I looked up to find the dark haired pirate I once mistook for the captain. "Lilly, are you alright?" he asked, concerned and he crouched in front of me.

"Does it look like it?" I scoffed. It was meant to come out quite harshly, anger at myself appearing in my words. Instead it came out as a sob full of heartache. I could barely see him from the tears in my eyes but I noticed he hesitated before he put his hand on my knee, an awkward comfort between us both.

"What's wrong?" he enquired, shifting from his crouched position to a cross-legged one upon the deck. "I mean, you don't _have_ to tell me but maybe I can help?"

"I don't think you could," I forced out, swallowing around my thick throat. I pulled a hand through my loose hair, feeling the remnants of the braids from my wedding. God, my wedding. I was almost married just hours ago and now I'm crying on the deck of my captor's ship after she kissed me. Could this possibly get any more absurd?

"Try me," he offered with that dashing smile of his. I was supposed to swoon at such a smile; he was a very attractive man but why didn't I feel anything? Those beautiful green eyes, the mess of dark hair and the dark stubble adorning his strong jaw. Nothing. I could appreciate how handsome he was and I could admire his muscled torso but that was it, just appreciation. "Is it the Captain? Has she upset you in some way?" he asked cautiously, his loyalty was to the captain but he was my friend too, wasn't he? I nodded and he sighed, his hand squeezing my knee comfortingly. "She's not always so mean," he told me.

"She wasn't mean," I replied, my eyes on his hand and I noticed for the first time the gold band around his thumb. "She's not mean as much anymore." I was going to say she hadn't been mean in a long time to me but she had, when I'd prevented her from killing Collins. My heart ached at the hate that had been in her voice and that was in her eyes as she thrust her own blood upon me.

"I figured," he said knowingly. "She likes you, you're her friend not her hostage. You haven't been a hostage to her in a very long time,"

"I don't feel like a hostage either," I told him. "I like it here."

"And she likes having you here," he said softly and I tried not to allow more tears to shake my body; she maybe liked having me here too much. Did I like that fact or not? "We both do," he continued with a shy smile.

"Thanks," I smiled and placed my hand on his. We shared a few moments silence before I glanced around, the dark of night was really fast approaching now. The moon was large and bright, its ghostly pallor glimmering against any metal object upon the ship, including Oken's gold band. "How long till port?" I asked.

He stood and peered in the direction we were sailing. "I would say around an hour or so," he sighed. "Looks like the crew won't be getting the two rounds of rum the captain promised. I should get back to the crew... do you want me to stay? I will if you want me to."

"No, it's okay," I said and pulled my knees closer to me in the cooling air. "I think I've caused enough trouble for you and the crew whilst being here, plus I think I kinda need to be alone with my thoughts right now,"

"Just come find me if you need me," he said before shrugging off his long coat and circling it around my shoulders. With a polite nod he left me to rejoin the crew. I shivered a little and was grateful for the coat, fisting the lapels I crossed my arms over my chest, pulling the coat closed around me. I sighed. What was I going to do?

-x-

"Well gentlemen, it may be a little later than planned but I'll still buy you all two rounds for your efforts,"

A cheer erupted and I jumped, startled. I must have been drifting off as I found my head resting upon my knees. My eyes quickly found the captain in full attire; long black brocade coat over a white shirt and her dark brown waistcoat, her captain's hat on her head and her long hair loose in the wind. I stretched, taking my eyes off of her before she could spot me staring. I didn't want to see anything in those eyes of hers, I didn't want to see anger or sadness or hate or hurt.

I pushed myself to my feet, realising now that my previous position wasn't the smartest of ideas as my legs felt weak and tingled as I stood. I put my arms through the sleeves of Oken's coat before taking a few shaky steps, hoping the tingling would wear off quickly.

"Need a hand?" came a voice and I looked up to find Miley stood by the ladder down to the dock, the only person left on the ship. The crew had presumably bolted to the nearest Inn to await their two free rounds of rum. I ignored her, choosing to look at the ground as I continued on weakened limbs. "Not talking to me, huh?" She continued in what I presume was supposed to sound sarcastic but instead I heard the sadness in her voice; she was hurt that I was ignoring her.

"Don't," I said through my teeth and walked past her. I spotted Oken at the base of the ladder and I swung my leg over and onto the first rung and began my descent.

"Don't what?" came her reply and I could almost feel her eyes burning into my scalp. "Don't what, Lilly?"

"Don't make me feel like _this_," I whispered to myself, barely knowing what 'this' quite was. I felt hurt mostly but it was a hurt I hadn't felt before, an ache with an undistinguishable origin. Truth be told, I didn't know how I felt or how _to_ feel; I just knew that being in Miley's presence wouldn't be helpful to understanding anything.

I jumped off of the final rung and onto the wooden jetty which led to shore. I couldn't help but be reminded of the day I was captured by pirates; it was just like this, the vast ship towering above me with its black sails while wearing a tattered and dirty dress which whipped around my bare legs. It was just like my capture but in reverse, instead of being forced to board the ship, I was leaving the ship and going back onto dry land for the first time in about... how long had it been? A month? More? I honestly don't know. It felt like I'd spent half of my life on that ship and even longer since I was in my bed in Port Royal.

"Are you okay now, Lilly?" asked Oken in a low voice, his hand placed gently on my shoulder. I knew he was still afraid of the captain, she's had issues with Oken and I's friendship from the very beginning. Was she jealous? Was that why?

"I-I'm fine," I stammered, still contemplating the jealousy thing. It was plausible now that I looked back. She'd felt like... she wanted... that long? "Just... get me somewhere warm." I told him, trying to push that particular thought from my mind; it was only serving to confuse me further and create feelings I couldn't understand. I took his arm and leant into his warm body. He was taken aback by the action and it took him a few moments to adjust before we headed towards the shore. I could see that the island was rather large and seemed to be mainly forest bar the small town I could see right ahead of me. I wonder if this island would be like the last; loud and drunken with slimy men attacking me. I wouldn't leave Oken's side; he'd protect me, I wouldn't need the captain to rescue me this time.

The wood of the jetty turned into a dirt track and I noted from my observations that there were no means of transport like carriages or horses around. I presume that there is no need for proper roads as all amenities were within walking distance. But it was still odd for me to think there were no horses upon this island; I suppose they must use something else to help them with their crops, perhaps another form of livestock? I decided I would take a walk when the sun rose, to see the island without the deception of the night.

The Inn came into view but I had heard the laughter and the music long before we turned that corner. It was a rather large stone building, large in comparison to the ones surrounding it; presumably these smaller ones were homes or little stores perhaps? It was hard to tell in such low light. The only light in this street came from the orange light which was flickering out of the windows and onto the narrow street with the shadows of the crew and the locals dancing across the ground.

Oken led me to the open door and stood back, allowing me to enter first. I knew it was manners, he was being gentlemanly but right now I just wanted a protector. I wanted him to go in first so I could hide behind him. Regardless, I knew not to offend him by saying so and took a few steps inside. The room was large and the walls were pale and covered in flickering candles. Tables were scattered around and the crew and locals were crowded around them, the majority already with a drink in their hand. It wasn't as loud or as out of control as the last bar I'd set foot in and I relaxed a little.

"Just gonna stand there?" came a harsh voice from behind before they shoved past me. The captain. She was angry; I could practically feel it coming off of her in waves. "Alright men, I want you all to have a good night tonight but the ship needs repairing so it's up bright and early for the lot of you." There were whines of disagreement from the alcohol-warmed crew, something I presumed was a rare occurrence as Miley shot them all a look and silence fell in the room. The power she had over people was amazing, how she could make men twice her size tremble in his boots was both admirable and terrifying. "Oken," she said as she turned. I dropped my gaze so I could avoid her eyes again. "Find Morris, Black, Owens and Bel –," she stopped abruptly at her mistake and cleared her throat. I noticed Oken shift on his feet and try to subtly hide the tears which sprung in his eyes. "Find Morris, Black and Owens, we need to discuss what we're going to do. The Navy won't give up,"

"Of-of course, Captain," stammered Oken before moving into the crowd. I recognised the names she'd requested as those from her story earlier, of how they had been recruited by Miley's father to find that boy alongside Bellamy. And the six of them had repaired and crewed The Storm. I suddenly felt the need to comfort the Captain knowing that Bellamy was almost a second father to her and she'd lost him too. Instead I stood awkwardly not knowing what to do; I simply put my hands in the pockets of Oken's coat and swung on the heels of my feet.

It wasn't too long before Oken returned with three people following. I only recognised Morris, the brown-haired cook but the other two, Black and Owens were new faces to me. I suppose I must have seen them at some point but I couldn't remember. Actually, I think I remember the blonde one from the night Miley first taught me to use a sword; he was stood next to Oken that night. The blonde was a head or so taller than Oken but more than twice as wide, he wore only a dark shirt and his dark breeches, his hair the only light aspect of the man. Even his skin was dark from years of working in the sun. The other man was his complete opposite; he was average weight, his hair was a dark reddish colour and his skin was pale. He wore a very thin white sleeveless shirt which emphasised his huge muscles; I hadn't seen another crew member quite so muscled, not even Oken could compare to this man right here.

Miley silently directed the men to a spare table, well; it was spare when those previously occupying it saw the captain coming. Black and Owens, who I had yet to learn who was who, each took a seat beside one another at the table and the captain sat to the red-headed pirate's right. Oken pulled out a chair for me before sitting beside his captain. Now I was sat between the Morris and Oken, the captain directly in front of me. The atmosphere was tense and I could feel Miley's angry glare burning into me but I refused to look up.

"Lilly, your presence here is not required," came her voice, empty of emotion... or so full of emotions it didn't sound like a particular one.

I looked up from the table and found her watching me. Her face was unreadable, the steely mask she wore so long ago had returned. She wasn't Miley right now, she was the Captain of The Black Storm and I was her hostage. "Excuse me?" I managed to say, wondering what the hell she expected me to do.

"Your presence is not required," she repeated in a cold tone. Those ocean eyes I had gazed in perhaps three or so hours ago were not the same; these eyes were hard and unseeing. I could still see hidden depths of emotion she could not shield but the aura which pulsed from her made me fearful of looking into those eyes too long. She did not want me to see. Did _I_ want to see? Truthfully, I was scared of what might be in those depths of blue and grey. "Either wait somewhere in here or return to the ship now."

"Captain?" questioned the large blonde pirate. "Are you sure that wise?"

"Do not question me!" she snapped back, her tone and volume attracting attention from nearby tables who subtly tried to listen in. Her eyes were no longer on me but on the blonde pirate; I could tell he was unnerved at how he had riled the captain but he continued.

"But captain, forgive me but she is a hostage," he stated. "Surely it cannot be wise to allow her to roam free without someone watching her."

"What did I just say Black?" she asked, her voice calm and even. She was still angry but this was even more terrifying than if she were shouting. "What did I just say?" she repeated and Black remained silent. More were listening in now. "I told you not to question me."

"I'm sorry, Captain, it's just –"

"Just what?" she asked, interrupting. "Where is she gonna go? This is an _island_. And furthermore, it is one she is unfamiliar with and therefore there is nowhere to hide. What do you think she's gonna do? Man the ship on her own to escape?"

Oken leaned across while the captain was preoccupied with the blonde pirate who I now knew to be called Black. "I thought she was the one who upset _you_," he whispered. "I didn't think you'd upset _her._" I guess I'd been so wrapped up with my own emotions and confusion

"Please, Captain. I did not mean to offend; I was merely stating that the girl is not to be trusted and if it were up to me –"

"You'd do what?" she asked, again interrupting him.

I watched as he visibly took a deep breath before confidently saying, "If it were up to me, Captain, I would have the bitch in chains."

It all happened so quickly then, it was as if something had finally snapped inside the highly-strung captain and she moved faster than a bullet out of a gun and ten times more deadly. She was out of her seat and had Black by the shoulders, spinning him and throwing him down on the table, her blade already drawn and pressed against his throat. Oken, Morris, myself and the red-headed Owens had each jumped from our seats out of both shock and fear. The captain's free arm was folded across Black's chest, pressing hard and making it audibly painful for him to breathe. The whole Inn was silent; the music had stopped, people weren't even moving, everyone was watching as Black lay potentially seconds from his death upon the table.

The captain was visibly seething; her teeth clenched and bared, her eyes hard and her nostrils flaring. "Would you like to repeat that?" she asked rhetorically, pressing the edge of her blade against his throat a little more. I held my breath, not knowing what was about to happen. Would she kill him? Right here? In front of everyone?

"Captain?" said Oken from my side who took a cautious step towards his captain. "Captain please, calm down." My heart beat rapidly in my chest, its echoed in my ear at an almost constant hum of sound. The tension in the room was almost tangible, everything felt so fragile as if even a cough in the crowd could end this man's life.

"I am calm," she stated but her attention was still on Black. Silence filled the air for several more moments before Oken put his hand on Miley's shoulder, pulling her gently away from the blonde pirate. She sighed, reluctantly releasing Black who sputtered and raised his hands to his throat to rub the flesh. She allowed herself to be led away from the man she almost killed, Oken's arm on her shoulder. I however still stood completely still, petrified from what I had just witnessed. If I didn't know how I was feeling before, I certainly didn't know now; she obviously couldn't stand to be in my presence yet her reaction at Black's words... as if she were defending my honour... and so publicly. That was most definitely a first; she was really only nice to me when we were alone and yet... after that... there was seriously no going back now that the whole crew had witnessed her defence of me. That certainly was not expected by anyone here who also seemed dumbfounded.

"You are _nothing _like your father," came Black's voice. I saw Miley stop abruptly, frozen to the spot. I knew how those words would have affected her and I felt my own fingers curl into a fist. The anger I felt surprised me and for a brief moment I wondered if this is what Miley had felt when he made his earlier comment. I had no idea how to fight with my hands, but for that comment, I felt adrenaline fuelling my body as I took those steps forward barely in control. It was instinct.

I was too late. Just as I approached Black, Miley had already reached him and her fist had connected with his face. The impact was loud and the sound of his nose breaking was even louder. He clutched his face automatically, blood running through his fingers. Miley wasted no time in delivering a second fist into his stomach then bringing up her knee hard into his groin. The man, who was twice her age, more than triple her width and another foot or so taller, fell to the ground unable to clutch all of his aching parts.

"You're lucky I'm not like my father," she spat at him. "My father would have killed you." Even if he wanted to, I doubt Black could make any noise other than one of pain. "Does anyone else have a problem?" she asked, turning on her heel to look across the silent crowd. "Does anyone else disapprove that I allow our _hostage_ to roam free on an _island_ when she is vastly outnumbered? Does anyone else dare mention my father?" The room remained silent; a few shook their heads at her questions. "You need to all remember that I am your captain. Disrespect will not be tolerated. And yes, we do have a hostage with us. You all know why; leverage to get my father's compass back into our possession. Nothing more, nothing less. But I will not have her harmed in any way, be that physically or verbally. We may be pirates gentleman, but we are not monsters."

Now I really _really_ didn't know how to feel. 'Leverage?' 'Nothing more nothing less?' Is that really how she saw me? Then why did... if that's all she saw me as then why does she get jealous of Oken and I? Why did she... why did she kiss me? Why did she have to confuse me all the bloody time? Why wasn't this simple? Why can't she either like me or not and stick to it? I'm already confused enough without her throwing my emotions back and forth. I just feel used and hurt and... betrayed.

-X-

Miley had ordered Oken to return me to the ship and then she herself left the room and walked into the night. She didn't even look at me as she passed, instead focussing on the door and only the door. God, I wish I knew what was going on in her head. I need answers and I whether I want to or not, I have to go to her for them. So now, as I sit here on the floor outside the Captain's quarters, I thought. I wasn't ready to seek those answers, not just yet. My emotions felt raw and I really couldn't cope with an angry captain right now, she scared me too much. So I'll put it off for now and see how I feel in the morning, who knows, maybe sleeping will help ease my over-worked mind. I hope so.

"But where to sleep," I pondered aloud. Did I really want to share a room with the Captain? But where else could I go? I certainly was going to stay clear of Black cause he surely loathed me right now. So the crew's quarters were off limits. Did Oken have his own quarters considering he was the Captain's quartermaster? I didn't know. And I felt it inappropriate to even enquire nevermind to make use of it. And I was most definitely not sleeping on the deck, I would freeze. I guess I just have to bite the bullet and brave the captain's quarters. I knew she wasn't in there, no one had seen her since she stormed out around an hour ago.

I got up from my position on the floor and headed into the empty room. The first thing I noticed was that the Captain's bed sheet was missing, as were her pillows. There was only one candle flickering in the room, the one by my bed. I headed over and stripped off my shirt and pants before covering my body with the blanket. I stood for a few moments, cloaked in the soft blanket and just looked out the large window and up at the moon which glittered on the small waves.

With a yawn, I climbed onto my 'bed' and lay down. I shuffled a little, relishing the feel of this couch. I had missed sleeping on this; it was so much better than the too soft and too extravagant bed I was given aboard the Commodore's ship. The Commodore. I'd barely given any thought to him and it was only about nine or so hours ago that I was almost forced to marry him. I guess that more recent events had taken priority.

**AN: This chapter, like the last, will be split into two halves. Stay tuned for ****The Roles Which Bind Us****_ part two_. Please review :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the wait but I hope what happens in this chapter will make up for that. Dedicating the chapter once more to GlisteningShadow. Enjoy x**

**Chapter Seven: **The Roles Which Bind Us (part two)

"Mmm..." came the elongated groan as I stretched, my eyes still closed. I didn't want to open them just yet; I wanted to keep this feeling for as long as I could before life interrupted. Lifting my arms lazily above my head, I stretched again, curling my toes as I pulled all the knots from my muscles. God, that was the best nights sleep I'd had in a long while. No dreams. Just sleep. I felt refreshed and satiated. I finally opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. Just like I knew it would, with the memory stimulated by my view of the Captain's quarters, life punched me right in the gut.

"Ughhh!" I muttered as I held back a frustrated yell, pulling the blanket over my face as I kicked my legs in my frustration. Why couldn't I just sleep forever? "Miley?" I ventured into the room. Silence was my only company in this room; I was alone. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I didn't have to deal with that right away.

I sat up, the blanket falling to gather around my middle, exposing my bare chest to the slightly chilly room. That's when I remembered there was a broken pane of glass in the large back window. The breeze was soft, almost not there but a chill caressed my tingling flesh. Glancing behind me to look outside, it looked around mid-morning or perhaps later; it would seem I'd had a very long lie in. With a small shiver, I stood and grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head relishing in the feel of the light cotton on my skin. Standing, I continued getting dressed.

I glanced around, there was still no sign of the captain even being in this room; the bed cover was still missing, as were the pillows. "Where is she?" I asked the empty room as I made my way over to the wash basin. "Did I care?" I continued, splashing my face with water. I looked into the looking glass after drying my face and hands with one of the thin towels. I saw confused eyes staring back at me. "I care."

-X-

Up on deck there was still no sight of her but that wasn't what currently concerned me. Every single pair of eyes was glaring at me. Not one single crew member had their eyes on anything else; they'd all turned to watch me with dislike written plainly across their faces. I wasn't exactly popular before but I had never been looked at like this by a single one of them, it made my heart beat erratically and my stomach churn with fear. And then, even worse, I spotted Black who sported a vicious black and blue bruise across his nose which spread up over his left eye. His glare was the most terrifying, he looked at me with a hate I couldn't have even imagined before today, and I felt physically wounded by his loathing gaze.

"Lilly," came a voice to my right and I felt my whole body tense, startled. I turned to find Oken's sheepish face, his bright green eyes focusing more on the dusty off-black boots adorning my feet. "I would advise you stay off the deck," he said with a nod to the crew who were now watching us both intently. "There's only so much I can do to protect you."

"I'm not exactly their favourite person, am I?" I said rhetorically and put my hands in my pockets, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and awkward under the gaze of so many eyes.

"The captain's been rather harsh on them since Black's comment last night," Oken continued in that low, shy voice as if he too were afraid of the crew. I suppose he was; I was hated and he was associating with me... and we were vastly outnumbered. "They've seen you only as 'the hostage' remember? They haven't seen the growing friendships between you and I, and you and the captain. This is all very surprising to them and definitely not the norm."

"Why can't she just explain things?" I asked, and then wondered how much she would explain... the whole kiss situation...

"Mutiny," came Oken's response and I was immediately thrown back into a conversation I had with Bellamy, that's what he'd said too. Maybe Bellamy knew more than I thought, more than I knew...

"But, she terrifies them," I countered, glancing at the crew who were still watching me as they repaired the ship. Oken nodded and glanced out to the crew; I wondered if, bar his friendship with me, the captain had scared him at all in the past?

"She hasn't told you everything," he said with a raised eyebrow, finally looking me in the eye. He tried to search my expression, trying to figure out what I did and didn't know. I could see in his own face that there were a multitude of things I still didn't know about the captain. "Has she?"

"I... I don't know," I finally breathed. I thought she had told me so much, she told me of her past and her fears and clearly of her wanting of me... but did I still not really know her? What hadn't I been told that Oken seemed to deem important? Would it make things clearer, give me a new perspective on these situations?

"I think it best that you speak to her, it's not my place to say," he said with his hand on my shoulder. And with a short nod and a smile, he left me to go bark orders at the crew and to begin his own duties. I sighed, if I were to ask her, I would first need to find her. I was about to speak up, to ask where I would find her but Oken seemed to predict this as he turned and pointed towards the island. "Somewhere," he mouthed. It was clear that even he, the quartermaster, didn't know where his captain had snuck off to.

"Somewhere," I repeated softly to myself and looked out onto the vast island. She could be anywhere.

The sky was forget-me-not blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I thought back to the previous night and how I'd longed to explore this island without the deception of the night. I guess now was my chance, I don't think I'm quite ready to face the captain, I'll have a few hours to myself before searching for her.

I descended the ladder carefully, knowing that there was no one at the bottom if I fell. I reached the wooden jetty without incident thankfully and felt much safer to have my feet on something solid rather than the slippy rungs of the ladder. I readjusted my shirt and pulled at my hair, still without a ribbon to tie it; I wonder if it were still tied around the hilt of the Captain's sword, I can't recall.

The island was beautiful. I spent several hours walking around the shore line, my feet in the surf and my boots in my hand. I still hadn't reached a half way point; at least, I don't think I have... "Where am I?" I said aloud as I scrambled over rocks which blocked my path. With a sigh, I thought it safer to go back the way I came rather than attempt to walk the entire island. I decided I needed a break and I collapsed on a grassy verge by the tree line. I lay on my back, one arm under my head and the other draped across my stomach and just watched the clouds for a little while as the golden afternoon sun bore down on me.

-x-

_I found myself on The Storm, but it wasn't The Storm… it was so bright, so white. And what was that? Clouds? Smoke?_

"_She's quite taken with you Poppet," came Bellamy's voice, it echoed around in my mind. Those were the words he'd spoken to me so many weeks ago, months. And that's when I found myself standing just where I had been before, by the railing with Bellamy by my side and Miley escaping alone onto the island. _

"_If she doesn't show it, it's cause she's scared of mutiny," his echoing voice came again. What was this? A dream? A memory? Both?_

"_Mutiny?" I found myself questioning, my voice echoing my past. The thoughts that I had then returned to my mind; 'Why would there be mutiny if she was my friend?' And things became a lot clearer then, I knew Bellamy was referring to more than friendship and I just hadn't seen it at the time. _

"_Aye Poppet, not everyone is so approving. Shows weakness, you see." He said as he picked up a rope from the deck and began looping it neatly. And with a final glance to the Captain from all those weeks ago, finally reaching the shore of the clouded white island, I wasn't thinking about her being my friend, I was thinking of how she truly felt about me, something Bellamy seemed to know. _

_Before I knew it, I was on the Commodore's ship, back in the restraints of a red-coat with Bellamy before me, his hands upon his chest and blood seeping though his fingers. I didn't have any control of my body; it was as if I were trapped within my past body to observe. I felt myself elbow my captor, rush from his embrace and grasp Bellamy before he toppled down into the ocean._

"_Bellamy..." I heard myself say and he managed a painful smile, his bloodied hands circling mine. _

"_Poppet..." he said in a weak, rasping voice. "Tell... her..."_

_Strong arms grasped me again, pulling me away from him. "Tell her what?" I called to him as I was dragged backwards, my limbs flailing in attempt to wriggle free. _

"_What's... in... here..." he said placing both hands over his heart. I hadn't understood him when I first witnessed it, but now, observing... I knew what he meant. But was it true?_

With a jolt, I awoke, sitting up and finding the sun much lower in the sky than when I first laid upon this grass verge. "What..." I started, thinking about the dream I'd had, or memory, or both? I'd often experienced things like this in my dreams, flashbacks and such of perhaps my maids gossiping and I'd then be able to think of a decent retort that I couldn't think of when it happened. This time, it allowed me to see what I couldn't before; knowledge I had in the present had given me insight to events of the past. "I guess Bellamy really does see things that others don't." I mumbled to myself, lying back down and mulling over everything I'd just discovered.

I lay there for perhaps another twenty minutes or so but the coming chill in the air indicated that I should probably head back. Greyish clouds were on the horizon, it looked like we would be getting some rain soon, but for now, the sun was still shining and warm. I pushed myself to my feet and brushed off the dirt. I stumbled only slightly as I climbed back over the rocks and headed back the way I came.

For an hour, the only sound that escaped my lips was a sigh. I was so confused; I couldn't quite get my thoughts in order. "So Bellamy knew... but, was he right? About _me_?" I wondered aloud, how could he know something about me that _I_ didn't know, that I _still _didn't know? I stooped down and picked up a smooth reddish coloured stone and threw it as far as I could out into the ocean. The Navy would be out there somewhere, angry and desperate. "There's just so much going on, how am I supposed to know what to focus on?"

"I could help with that," came a shy voice from somewhere behind me. Startled, I span to find Miley stood at the tree line, her hands in her pockets. Her entire body language demonstrated that she was a little scared, shy and embarrassed almost. Even her clothing suggested a different person to that of 'The Captain'. She wore only her white cotton shirt, similar but more fitted than my own, with the sleeves pushed up so far her subtly muscled biceps were on show, and her dark breeches were rolled up to the knee. Her hair was down, long and draped over her left shoulder. Her eyes dropped to her bare feet as if she couldn't even look at me watching her. "You know," she continued at a lower volume, eyes still on her fidgeting feet. "If you wanted me too..."

"How long have you been there?" I asked, my louder tone startling her and I immediately regretted it. I couldn't help it, my emotions were frazzled around her lately; I didn't know how I felt in order to relay that into my language.

"Not long," she said softly, still not looking up. Was that the truth? I couldn't be sure.

"I think..." I started as I picked up another stone, this one slightly bluish and dappled with red vein-like lines. I rolled the cool stone around in my palm. "I think we need to t-talk." I said, gulping before the final word escaped my mouth. She nodded silently. Since when did I take the more dominant role in the two of us?

"So..." I said and rocked on my feet. Again, she merely nodded. Christ, I say we need to talk and yet my mind is blank, I can't think of where to begin or anything. "This is going well." That got her to smile and I couldn't help but smile in response. I realised how much I missed her smile, that secret smile only I got to see.

"Sorry, I'm not making this any easier," she said and came out of the shade of the trees and into the sunlight. Golds licked at her hair and I marvelled at the sight, wondering if my own hair was capable of such reflection. And then she was only feet away from me, she seemed to pause before coming any closer and after a moment's deliberation, she sat upon the sand. "So..." she said echoing my previous statement as she ran her hands through the sand.

I didn't know what to say and was about to say as much when a thought suddenly appeared in my mind. I barely had time to process everything before it blurted out. "Oken said you haven't told me everything." She looked taken aback, her eyes surprised before they returned to the sand between her fingers. "And from what I gather, this _everything_ is apparently a big deal and maybe... could...s-shed some light on um, our situation?"

"Okay," she sighed before looking at me once again, her eyes serious. "But this is of high importance, okay? You cannot tell anyone of this. _Anyone_. If you do, the lives of both myself and my crew will be in danger,"

"Not what I was expecting..." I admitted, slightly worried now at what secrets I was about to be told.

"I'm a king,"

"Excuse me?" I uttered instantly. _Definitely _not what I was expecting. "Care to explain that?"

"I'm the Pirate King," she said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I know what you're thinking; I'm clearly not a man and therefore cannot be a king. Well, that's what the majority of pirates believe too, so I just tend to avoid that little hiccup." Confusion was written across my face. What? Was this a joke? She got to her feet before continuing, pacing a little as if it distracted her from my presence. "Okay, I'll reduce it down to two factors. One, I'm a woman; stereotypically weaker than the male, more suited to look after the husband at home and most certainly bad luck on a ship etc etc. Two, mutiny."

That final word caught my attention, it appeared that mutiny affected a lot of things but it only got me thinking more about Miley and I. Was there a Miley and I? Did I want there to be? I still didn't know.

"You remember the compass, the thing that started all of this," she said and I nodded, how could I forget? "That was a gift given to the first pirate king and the compassed passed from generation to generation, through many battles and storms until it was finally given to my father," she paused slightly here at the memory. "There are two ways to become the Pirate King; be an heir or _kill_ the previous.

"You know of my father's death, I told you everything. What I left out was why the attack was more important than just the compass alone. The Navy wish to destroy the pirates for good; by destroying the king; someone who is supposed to be the best, would severely lower morale. By both stealing the compass and killing my father, they killed two birds with one stone. Or so they thought. My father had two heirs, myself and my older brother, Thomas. Again, this is something I left out of my original story. We do not speak of my brother, he left us and renounced his inheritance to go to Europe and last I heard, he had a wife and several children. That left only me, an eleven year old girl to burden my father's heavy title.

"There are many pirates who believe that Thomas is now in fact the Captain of The Black Storm. Everyone heard of my father's brutal death but Thomas' leaving was kept quiet, no one knew that_ I_ had taken the crown. You see, there are many pirates who wish to take the title for themselves, if they kill the King, not only do they become King themselves but they gain The Storm and all its crew, the fastest ship on the oceans. That's why I hid you that day when pirates came close; I was scared they were there to take the crown. I trust my crew to not tell my secret, I'm good at scaring them and they have seen what I am capable of so I do not worry. But, coming back to my original points, if everyone knew the infamous powerful Pirate King was in fact a woman; they would find it a mockery and believe me weak and therefore easy to kill. Mutiny, Lilly, it's a very fragile thing, the slightest mistake or misjudgement and your whole world is tipped upside down. I cannot appear weak; I cannot allow my own crew to believe me to be anything but a cold, strong _King_. Even my being kind to you is a weakness they do not approve of, I have to be so careful... but it's _so_ hard around you. You saw what happened with Black; I should have let it slide right past, perhaps had a quiet word with him later... but, you know my temper. I just couldn't allow him to say such an awful thing,"

"Okay..." I breathed and sat upon the sand. "You're... you're royalty?"

"Pirate royalty," she scoffed, also sitting again. "Nothing like what you're used to."

"And the compass?"

"The compass is a companion to the Pirate King, it hasn't been any other way since the first King several hundred years ago. It was my father's and losing him like I did gives me a greater more personal need to have it returned. And I really hate that your Navy has it in their grasp, finding treasures and even finding you; I presume the Commodore uses it to direct him to you?"

"So, is that the full story now?" I asked, wondering what else I wasn't being told. "And the Commodore does not desire _me_, merely what he could gain afterward,"

"Almost, but Oken should be the one to divulge another part of it," she said and I grew more curious than before. Oken? Oken had a part in this too? "And what do you mean, 'afterward'?"

"The Commodore does not love me like I always believed," I told her, the bluish stone still gripped in my palm. "He wished to marry me on his ship so that when we returned, he would be a hero who rescued his damsel in distress with my hand as his only reward," I said with a grimace on my face. "What he really wanted was both the fame and the inheritance of governor when my father passed, something he would bring about sooner if you know what I mean,"

"He wanted to marry you, kill your father and take his title?" she asked, her eyes wide.

I nodded. "He would have succeeded in marrying me right on the deck if you and your crew not turned up when you did," I said and rolled the stone in my palm which was now warm from my body heat.

"What?" Miley shouted, startling me as she jumped to her feet. "He was marrying you? Then?" she almost bellowed in her obvious anger.

"Yes," I said, standing too out of fear of being trampled by her pacing. "I was bound and gagged in front of a priest. Are you telling me you never noticed the wedding dress?"

She was practically fuming, her steps hard as she stomped through the sand over and over. "If I'd known that..." she muttered through her teeth, her hands in fists by her sides.

"What, Miley? What would you have done?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and jaw set. It was a rhetorical question, my harsh tone catching her attention. Everything that involved Miley confused the hell out of me, why can't everything just be simple? "One minute you're crying as you retell the story of your father's murder, then you _kiss_ me, next you're shoving past me and telling me to leave your sight. Then you defend me _and_ break Black's nose. And then you were shy and now you're, what, _jealous_?"

"Yes!" she practically yelled, as if she were finally getting through to me. "I'm jealous Lilly, I always have been! I can't help it, I've shouted at the stars and begged the heavens to stop it but it remains. I'm jealous of everyone who looks at you, I'm jealous of Oken who clearly likes you and you made _no_ indication that you didn't return that attraction. Okay? I'm possessive of you; I defend you, everything, and all because I _want_ you!"

I...I... I couldn't think. I couldn't speak.

"Okay?" she repeated at a much lower volume and I noticed shimmers of tears in her eyes. They didn't appear to be tears of sadness nor of happiness; I couldn't identify my own emotions of late so somebody else's were even more alien to me. "I want you," she breathed, as if a weight was lifted. Her voice was steady, her words were true. "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you,"

I still couldn't get my brain or my mouth to function and it was all I could do not to stand and gawp with my dry mouth open like a fish. My silence clearly affected her nerves and she could no longer keep her eyes on me; they found themselves examining a jade coloured pebble and she toed it absent-mindly.

"The reasons why... why I reacted like I did after you ran off... I was _hurt_ Lilly. You hurt me. As much as I knew how unlikely it was, I thought that you maybe liked me too. It was little things, but maybe I misread them, choosing to see what I wanted," she paused, and took a deep breath. As she continued, those ocean eyes were full of pain and sadness as they darted from the ground and bore into my own. "But I never thought you could hurt me like you did, like you still are... you, you broke my heart Lilly."

"I didn't mean to..." came my small voice, barely a whisper, barely a noise. But she heard.

"I know," Miley sighed and pulled a hand through her hair and bit back those tears. Did her lip just tremble? Is that how badly she wants to cry? "I just, I guess, my imagination ran away with me. I mean, I'm a Pirate King for Christ's sake and you're the Governor's daughter. It wouldn't work out anyway; we each have our roles to play,"

"I...uh..." I started, not knowing where my still dry mouth was gonna take this sentence. Deep breath Lilly, swallow, yes, now, words would be good. "I-I guess you need an explanation to my behaviour too. I uh, god, this sounds rather pathetic," I said with a nervous chuckle; there was no humour, only embarrassment and a wish not to admit this. "I don't actually know what a-attraction feels like..."

Silence greeted me initially and I felt a hot redness creep up my neck. "Really? How could you not..." came her response making my cheeks burn.

"I've never felt it, I've never read about it and I certainly have never spoken about it. I guess I can appreciate _attractiveness_ but I don't know when I am _attracted_ to something... well, I know I'm _not_ to the Commodore and I know I _should _be to Oken but I know I'm not as I only see him as a friend. How can I know if I am experiencing something if I don't know the signs?"

"Uh..." she started, thinking and I fell to the ground, utterly embarrassed.

"I know, it's naive and pathetic and childish," I huffed with my arms crossed. "I hate how I know nothing of the world. Sheltered from practically everything for nineteen years..."

"No, it's not bad," she said and sat in front of me, our knees just touching. "I think it's rather miraculous. I mean, look at my upbringing; fighting, death; I was forced to be older than my age to survive. You're not ignorant to the world; you get to learn and experience it whereas I was thrust into it head first." I didn't respond though I understood her words. She knew I wasn't ignoring her and we both sat in a mutual silence for a few minutes. It was Miley who first spoke, her voice shy like when she first came out of the trees. "I can help you learn, um, if you like..."

"Learn?" I queried, my brows furrowed in confusion. My mind had wandered and I didn't know to what she was referring.

"Well, uh," she started, blushing and averting her eyes. "I could help you understand what, um, attraction... feels like?"

"Oh," was all I said. What could I say to that? What did she _mean_ by that?

"I mean... don't have to... suggestion..." she turned redder than I and couldn't even force herself to make full sentences. "Um... yeah..."

"I..." I started without thinking of where my sentence was going. Thankfully, a particularly cold gust of wind came then and caused me to shiver. She noticed and stood.

"Come on, we'll both freeze out here," she said as she looked up to the sky. Those grey clouds were almost upon us and a smell of rain was in the air. I glanced back in the direction of The Storm, that was another hours walk or so and I was certain I wouldn't make it half way before the heavens opened. "Lilly," came her soft voice, pulling me out of my thoughts. She had her hand outstretched and a shy smile upon her lips.

I reached up and took her cool, slender hand and she easily pulled me to my feet. For a few moments, we stood, hand in hand. It was as if neither of us knew whether to let go or not, or what it meant. Eventually, Miley cleared her throat and released my hand with a slight blush upon her cheeks. "I set up camp in here," she said with a nod towards the trees. I merely nodded and she headed off with me by her side.

We wound through trees and over branches, the canopy blocking out the majority of the fast diminishing sunlight. I managed to trip only once but Miley was there within seconds to catch me before I fell. Again, it took us a few moments to release each other; we simply looked at the other silently before awkwardly smiling and continuing through the forest.

A noise echoed behind us; spinning, Miley was the first to spot the deer which was, like we were, venturing deeper into the forest to escape the oncoming rain. The deer then spotted us and darted in another direction. Miley nudged me and we continued walking. Soon I noticed an orangey light in the distance, it flickered and as we neared, I saw it was a small campfire. I glanced to Miley and she nodded; it was her campfire.

"Make yourself comfortable," she said softly and pointed towards the fire. I headed in front of her and sat beside the flames, grateful for the soft heat in the cooler darker forest. I hadn't realised how chill it had become but I knew the trees would shelter us from the wind and the rain which I was sure wouldn't be far away.

I noticed a make-shift tent a few feet away, it only had three 'walls' made from what looked like thick beige sheets. It was only small, the 'wall-less' side facing the flames to allow the heat in more directly. Miley's pillows and her bed cover were also in the tent, her boots and weapons also found home in there. "So... warm enough?" she asked, crossing her arms around herself. "It'll get colder when the rain hits," she said. The awkwardness between us was almost tangible.

"I'm good," I said softly. For several minutes, that's all that was said as Miley stood not knowing what to do. I took a deep breath and patted the ground beside me. Her eyes darted from my hand to my face and then back to my hand before she too took a breath and sat beside me. She raised her hands to the flames, warming her hands. Leaves above our heads rustled, the wind growing in strength. "Miley..." I began with a lump in my throat. "Teach me,"

She didn't need any explanation, she knew what I meant. And with barely a moment's hesitation, she was facing me, our crossed legs touched knee-to-knee. "Close your eyes," she said with a blush faintly tingeing her cheeks. With a shaky breath, I did as I was asked. I didn't know what to expect; how can you teach someone what attraction is, what it feels like? All I knew was that I needed to know, it was the only way I could clarify things properly.

"Clear your mind and tell me what you feel," she said in a whisper and I felt her hands softly run down my forearms.

My skin tingled where she touched. "I uh... it's like, I don't know how to describe it. It's almost like you're not just touching my skin..."

"And this..." she said and her hands fell to my thighs. A sharp intake of breath took me by surprise and that unfamiliar yet now familiar sensation returned to the pit of my stomach, a soft tingling, a curious pulling. I was just about to attempt to describe this feeling when she started talking again. "Tell me, what did you feel that night on the deck... when we fell to the ground..."

"I..." I tried to recall but it wasn't so difficult, especially when that curious sensation flared at the mere thought of that night. "I don't know how to describe it..." she dug her nails into my flesh, whether it was purposeful or not I didn't know, but I knew she was trying to hurry my answer. "It's in here," I said and placed a flat palm on my lower abdomen. "And it gradually... moves further down, but, uh, intensifies..."

"A-and on that night..." she asked again, stammering a little and I peeked out from my closed eyelids – her eyes were shut too, her face almost serene and she emanated an aura which suggested she wasn't as serene as her face suggested.

I closed my eyes once more. "That was the first time I felt it; when you fell atop of me..." I heard her mumble something under her breath as she exhaled deeply. "What?" I asked with my eyes still closed, I hadn't quite heard what she had said.

"N-nothing," she stammered and cleared her throat. "Um, and when I... when I kissed you?"

"I..." I started and then stopped. I hadn't returned to this memory at all, I had stopped myself thinking about the details of it. Maybe now, knowing what I do now... "I remember wanting nothing more than to ease your pain," I said as I recalled Miley's story about her father's murder. "I wanted some way, _any _way to comfort you, I just didn't know how. And to see you so hurt, it hurt me too... and your eyes, they're so full of sadness, of pain and anguish. But, I also saw hope, a yearning, a... a wanting," I realised with that final word. "And... I think, no, I'm almost positive I-I wanted it too... a-and you, you kissed me,"

"You wanted it too?" she queried in a soft voice. I nodded slightly, unable to speak it and I hoped Miley's eyes were open to witness it. My cheeks were heating up; whether it was from the warmth of the nearby fire or embarrassment, I couldn't be sure as I barely felt anything other than Miley's presence and her hands on my thighs. "So... why did you pull back?"

"Shock," I said almost automatic, barely any thought process occurring before the word fell out of my mouth. "I was unprepared; I know nothing about these things. It scared me. I don't know... I felt scared... I guess, I don't know, betrayed almost?" I answered, questioning myself. I really didn't have a clear answer as to why I had pulled away other than shock and fear – the origins of which were also ambiguous. "I don't know if I'll ever know why I did, it was just an automatic response,"

"Betrayed?" she asked and I heard a quiver in her voice; she was hurt by that word.

"Who you were changed to me in that instant; first you were the mean Captain and I was the hostage but I developed a friendship with you, something I'd never really had before and that was special to me; having a friend. Then, the kiss... well it pretty much blew friendship right out of the water..." I explained after a few moments thought.

"I see," she said and I felt her readjust her position. Then her hands were no longer on my thighs. They were suddenly on my shoulders, soft and gentle as her thumb moved ever so slightly to rub small circles on the exposed flesh near my collar bone. A small, pleasant shiver shook my body and I felt my breathing pattern alter slightly as if I were expecting something instinctually. Is that what attraction was? Instinct? Something that couldn't really be learnt, but experienced?

"Miley?" I asked the silence which accompanied me. I was about to open my eyes when I felt her palm cover them.

"Just," she said in a bare whisper, as if she were out of breath or something similar. "Just keep your eyes closed for me, just a little while longer,"

I obliged with a furrowing of my eyebrows. So, for several minutes, there was only the sounds of the crackling fire, the wind in the trees and the sound of nearing thunder. A storm was approaching; I peeked by opening one eye, Miley's eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths. Just then there was a flash of lightning, the light still visible despite the thick canopy of trees. I closed my eyes again just as I felt a few spots of rain fall on me; I knew it would be raining rather heavily but the trees were protecting us from the majority.

Then Miley's hands slowly, almost shyly, edged upward, caressing my neck softly before coming to rest on my jawline. I resisted the urge to open my eyes, biting my lip in the concentration. My heart was beating hard against my ribs, its drumming beat echoing in my ears so loudly it drowned out almost every other sound in the forest; I couldn't even hear my own breathing. Then her voice came through the din, she spoke softly, carefully, purposefully and I detected fear, hesitation and a sheer wanting in her voice. "Let's try again,"

I felt her lean in, my eyes still closed as I sensed her growing ever closer. One of her hands readjusted slightly for her thumb to softly run along my lower lip and my whole body felt alive and numb at the same time. Then, for the second time, those soft lips touched mine.

A crack of thunder rumbled deafeningly loud above us, but neither the captain nor I made any indication we'd heard it. I didn't pull away nor did I want to. I allowed the Captain, the _King_, to kiss me. Her lips were gentle and uncertain as if she were afraid I would again end the kiss. I didn't want to; my entire being was focused on the feeling of her soft kiss, every single nerve ending was alive with so many sensations I couldn't even begin to describe one of them. It felt... it felt, well, _remarkable_ for lack of a better term; it felt natural, it felt like I'd always had a hole in my subconscious which was only now being filled, it was comforting and I knew... I knew in that very moment, that instant, I knew exactly what attraction was and that I'd felt it unrecognised for a long time, an attraction to the Captain of the Black Storm.

And then, slowly, still nervously getting my bearings so to speak, I kissed her back. I didn't really know how but I allowed instinct to take over; my lips pressed back into hers and I felt rather than heard Miley's previously restrained sigh. My returning of the kiss gave her the confidence to alter her position yet again; now she had one hand entwined in my hair and the other gently on my waist. She moved her lips tentatively, as if gauging something. I mimicked her actions and she hummed approvingly with a slight squeeze of my waist and a small pull of my lower lip.

Moments passed of our slow and exploratory kissing before Miley pulled away. I opened my eyes to find her slightly breathless and with her cheeks flushed. Her hands slid to take mine and she kissed each hand gently, my own cheeks flushing at the action. Lightning flashed again and the flecks of gold in her eyes shone magnificently. More spots of rain were making it to the ground, the droplets hissing as they fell in the fire yet neither of us showed any sign of moving.

"We should move," Miley said breaking the silence, her voice almost dreamlike and she never took her eyes off of me. I simply nodded, unable to form coherent words right now. All I could focus on was that beautiful face before me, like I was seeing her in a new light, a light that had been blurred before but now shone brighter than the sun. Those deep dark eyes, those sculpted cheekbones, those wonderfully arched lips... then it was me leaning forward, my hand snaking around the back of her neck and my lips pressed against hers. My confidence growing, we kissed with more passion than before, as if we were making up for lost time. I didn't know what had come over me; all I knew was that I needed to kiss her and that I didn't want to stop any time soon.

-x-

I don't recall, perhaps, the past hour or so. It's almost a blur; from kissing Miley to now sitting in her tent with both her bed cover and Miley's arm around me to protect me from the cold. What happened in between feels almost like a dream. We were sat in silence bar Miley's occasional happy humming, but it was a comfortable silence and words weren't currently necessary as we waited for the end of the storm. The wind had died down, the thunder a distant rumble and the rain a mere trickle but it was progressively colder as the night took over.

"I've waited ages for this," Miley whispered for what seemed like the hundredth time in my ear. She could say it a hundred more and I'd still feel my heart swell at the words. I seem to have almost mastered what attraction was, this, this right now in her arms and with those words, this was affection.

"Sorry I took so long," I responded and her face fell into the crook of my neck and I felt her smile.

"It's okay, I have you now," she said with a grin and placed a soft kiss on my pulse point. Then she pulled back to look me right in the eye, "Don't I?" she said with a hint of panic.

I chuckled lightly and kissed her lips shyly. "Of course you do. It's still unfamiliar to me, but, I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be," I told her honestly and settled myself further in her arms to establish my point. She smiled widely, her eyes bright and happy. It was truly amazing how comfortable I felt; after all we'd been through, after all the mix of emotions, I was at peace and content. Then I remembered something and I wished that I hadn't, I didn't want anything to ruin this moment. I wasn't going to say anything but she'd somehow sensed something was wrong.

"What? What is it, Lilly?"

"I couldn't help but think of the whole reason we met; the compass, and therefore, the oncoming navy... what are we going to do?"

"Well," she said as she held me tighter. "For one thing, I am not losing you. Second, I need to think of a plan to stop the Navy. As good as my ship is, it's no match against the entire armada in a fire-fight,"

"Exactly," I said sadly. Just what could we do? Was there any way to defeat an entire armada unscathed?

"That's why I wanted to talk to Oken, Black and the others; to come up with some sort of plan. Although, as you know, that little meeting never happened,"

"Yeah," I responded.

"I really don't know what to do; The Storm is best in the open water but this isn't just a few navy ships... it's suicide. The best thing I can think of to keep us all in one piece is to just keep moving, wait for them to give up. And that's an idea I truly loathe, I am not one to run away."

"Wait..." I said with a long pause, recalling information from my childhood. I'd always heard stories of battles and wars, I'd read a little in books; both fiction and fact. "Pirates don't run from fights," I told her, turning to face her, trying to convey everything into a look, to try and force my thought process into her own mind with my eyes. "They lure you into them."

**AN: Yay? Nay? Please review, any comment you leave will be much appreciated. But yay, Liley! Finally :) But, there's still a lot in store for our two heroines, find out more in _Chapter Eight: Something Wicked This Way Comes. _Stay Tuned x**


End file.
